Otra oportunidad para ser feliz
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: CAPITULO 10 UP! Remodelacion del fic! "¿Por qué lo odio? Por muchas cosas, una de ellas es por lo que le hizo a mi hermana"
1. Prologo

"**Prólogo"**

xxxxx

Dentro del restaurante todo era felicidad, todos reían y conversaban animadamente mientras las bebes dormían placidamente en su cuna.

El sueño empezaba a predominar en Saya, así que aprovechando que todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados conversando, salió del Omoro, necesitaba un momento para asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido, y pensar que tan solo hace unos años era un chica normal, sin ninguna preocupación más que los estudios, o eso creía. Todo había cambiado en un solo día, cuando creyendo haber olvidado sus tenis en el colegio, regresó por ella sin pensar que un sujeto llamado Hagi le estaba siguiendo, de repente apareció un monstruo que se llevó la vida de un profesor y nuevamente apareció el chico de nombre Hagi para rescatarla del fenómeno chupa sangre al que llaman quiróptero, dándole una katanna y cambiando su supuesta vida tranquila para siempre, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recordó su pasado yendo al lugar que antes había sido su hogar, revelando en el camino que el enemigo no era más que su hermana menor, Diva; en la batalla contra ella muchos de sus seres queridos murieron, y aquel que le había confesado su amor, salvándola de suicidarse estaba desaparecido, ¿que irónico no? cuando lo conoció, Red Shield le había perdido el rastro en Hong Kong, y ahora igual, nadie sabía nada acerca de él, si estaba vivo o no. La lucha contra su hermana Diva había terminado unos meses atrás, pero extrañamente no se sentía feliz, su objetivo por años había sido matarla, acabar con ella para siempre, no se sentía en absoluto contenta. Ella siempre en cierto modo la había querido, a pesar de todo el daño que había causado, una hermana es una hermana y Diva no era la excepción, era tan solo una niña que no había conocido nunca el amor, ni en sus caballeros ¡cuánto había deseado una familia!

Al menos...un caballero como el de su hermana, él si la quería, a su hermana Saya todos la querían, y a ella la querían, pero matar, era por eso, que en su deseo por tener una familia, había violado a Riku quedando ella embarazada, no importándole que el chico fuera alguien preciado para su hermana.

Al principio no quería a regresar a Okinawa sin su caballero, no quería creer que podría estar muerto, Kai dijo de que si estaba vivo, el regresaría que tuviera fe, sino...que estuviera feliz, por que según él, la meta de todo caballero era proteger a su dama, no importando dar su vida a cambio. Recordaba que Hagi había dicho una vez:

-Yo estaré esperando. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, yo siempre te estaré esperando...Yo cuidare de ti, incluso si cambias en algo más, incluso si nos separamos, te encontraré, así que por ahora, buenas noches, Saya.

Cuanto lo extrañaba..., Hagi..., Saya se apoyó en una reja cercana.

Se alegraba que el Omoro se reabriera, estaba tan feliz...todo se estaba poniendo borroso, las piernas le tiemblan y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, y se sintió caer sin poder hacer nada. Pero alguien le sostuvo para no caer, ¿sería él? ¿sería Hagi?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-esa voz...no era la de Hagi.

-Kai... no puedo...

-Llamaré ahora a Julia.

-No les digas-ya no aguantaba más, sus ojos se estaban cerrando-llévame al lugar donde comencé.

Rápidamente fue por su moto, subieron y se dirigieron a la tumba familiar.

-¡Saya!-la dama miró el mar, tan tranquilo e iluminado por los faroles. Sintiendo la brisa revolver ligeramente su pelo, recordó que ahí fue cuando lo vio por segunda vez, cuando vio a Hagi, tocando el Chelo, en las escalera de la playa tocando esa melodía que siempre solía tocar, solo para ella.

Bajaron de la moto, mejor dicho, Kai le bajó de la moto, la subió a su espalda y subieron por la escaleras.

-Solo un poco más..., Kai, gracias...

-No hay necesidad de agradecerme.

-Si...-siguieron subiendo las escaleras, todo estaba tan silencioso, tan calmado.

-Saya...-el cuerpo de Saya perdía la fuerza lentamente, dejando caer su brazo, soltando sin querer la foto que traía, para que cuando despertara, nunca olvidaría los tiempos que pasaron, la gente que murió y ayudo en esta guerra-Sa...

-Saya, me enseñaste sobre el mañana por el que estoy viviendo. Es por eso que he estado peleando. No era solo por tu propia felicidad, sino por la felicidad de los demás también. Eso era en todo lo que pensaba. Te prometo que los haré a todos felices, así que... Duerme, bien, Saya...-eso fue todo lo que logró escuchar. Nunca olvidaría sus palabras, nunca. Sintiendo como la deposita en el suelo suavemente y llora.

-Duerme, Saya, duerme en paz, que la guerra ya ha terminado. Ahora puedes vivir como desees, eres libre de elegir tu destino-Kai la cubre con una manta-descansa en paz, mi querida Saya.

-Hasta la próxima, Saya-murmura Kai, dejando la foto al lado de la chica durmiente y se retira lentamente de la tumba.

Hasta la próxima...esas palabras resuenan en el interior de Saya, tal vez a su despertar, nadie que conociera estaría vivo..., estaría sola.

Ahora Saya dormiría por 30 años, recordando por siempre a quienes pelearon a su lado por librar al mundo de Diva, en la tumba donde yacía George Miyagusuku, también descansaban, no en cuerpo sino en espíritu aquellos que murieron en la batalla, Kurara, Riku Miyagusuku, Solomon Goldsmith y...su fiel caballero Hagi.

Todo por el bien del mañana.

_"Vive hoy, y sonríe mañana"_

_Nankurunaisa_

xxxxx

...


	2. Capitulo 1: Después de 30 años

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para mi ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Importante:** Red Shield es lo mismo que decir Escudo Rojo, pero como he visto el anime en DVD, en subtítulos le dicen Red Shield, y ya me he acostumbrado, si alguien tiene problemas con eso, por favor avísenme para reemplazarlo.**  
**

**Descripción: **Mi continuación, según yo, lo que sucedió después del anime.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que han cooperado en él, es confuso, pero esta es la modificación del fic.

...

Capítulo 1 : "Después de 30 años"

En medio de una fría noche, llena de estrellas, luna llena y nieve cayendo, una joven de apariencia de 16 años acababa de despertar de su sueño, un largo sueño de 30 años, el nombre de la chica es Saya, quien perezosamente rompe su capullo, cae al suelo y se despereza lentamente. Su cabello era negro y larguísimo. ¿Dónde estaba? Sus recuerdos no eran nítidos, solo recordaba un chico de cabello marrón que la llevaba en un vehículo por el mar... De repente todo empezó a ponerse oscuro...

Ya era de día, dos chicas corrían y una hombre de aspecto no muy joven subía las escaleras pacientemente, mientras que las otras dos corrían.

-¡KAI! ¡KAI! ¡EL CAPULLO SE HA ROTO! ¡SE HA ROTO!-gritaban emocionadas unas adolescentes de cabello negro, idénticas si no fuera por la diferencia del color de los ojos, una los tenía marrones y la otra azules. Ellas ya habían llegado hacía varios minutos a la cima de la tumba.

-¿E-En serio? ¡Pero espérenme!-gritó Kai exhausto.

-¡Kai, deberías hacernos caso! ¡Nosotras te pagamos el acilo!

-No estoy viejo...-murmuró.

Cuando llegó a la tumba, sus hijas no lo dejaron pasar.

-Oigan, si era una broma... no le veo la gracia...-dijo en tono ensombrecido. Pero realmente no creía que fuera una broma. Ellas no bromearían con algo tan importante para él.

-No Kai, no es una broma, es que...-las gemelas estaban rojas y se reían nerviosamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo intentando apartarlas-Vamos, muévanse niñas.

-Tía Saya está... bueno... esté...

-¿Si?-repuso cansado. Solo quería verla. Y verla ya. No podía con las ganas. Si no fueran sus hijas probablemente ya habría entrado a empujones.

-Desnuda...-dijo la de ojos rojos.

-...Eso es obvio, pero...hace tiempo le traje una manta y...con ella se envolvió en el capullo.

-Sabía que pasaría-suspiró la gemela de ojos celestes-así que traje algo de mi ropa, solo espero que le quede, y una manta por si tiene frío.

-Muchas gracias Rina-suspiró aliviado Kai.

-Hmpf, los dos se parecen tanto, realmente son unos cerebro de mosquita.

-¡Hey!

-Lo eres Kai, dime ¿realmente crees que una mantita dura 30 años dentro de un capullo?

-Pues...

-Aquí tienes tu mantita...-Rina le pasó una tela hecha jirones, sin contar con el evidente descolorido. Al parecer era inicialmente roja, ahora tenía un color extraño, desgastado.

-Está bien, está bien...ahora déjenme pasar.

-Claro, adelante, ya la cubrí con la manta-dijo la de ojos rojos.

-Gracias Hitomi. Rina, por favor, llama a Erika y dile que Saya ya despertó.

-Sí-sacó el celular y llamó mientras Kai caminaba sonriente a ver a su hermanita. ¡30 años había esperado para esto! Y allí estaba, algo desorientada, pero sin la amenaza de que ocurriera lo que sucedió en Vietnam, en las manos tenía una rosa algo marchita con un lazo, ahí estaba la rosa que veía en la tumba cada vez que iba a ver a Saya, esa rosa que era cambiada por Haji cada vez que se marchitaba, pero misteriosamente nunca lo había visto cerca de ahí.

-Saya...-murmuró Kai-Saya...-dijo abrazándola feliz, y luego viéndola directamente a los ojos, pero ella no parecía tenerlos enfocados en él, sino en alguien que se hallaba detrás, y no era Rina a quien observaba, ni a Hitomi.

-¿Quién es él?-le murmuraba Hitomi a su hermana, analizando cuidadosamente al sujeto de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, ojos celestes plomizos, camisa blanca, gabardina, pantalón y lazo negro, el hombre llevaba en la espalda un estuche de Chelo.

-Debe de ser el caballero de tía Saya ¿recuerdas que papá nos habló de él?

-Creo que si...-murmuró Hitomi, forzando a su cerebro a recordar.

Kai inmediatamente volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y era, efectivamente el caballero de Saya...

-Haji...-murmuró Kai.

-¡Si! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Se llamaba Haji!-exclamó Hitomi al tiempo que ignoraba la mirada de "eres una inmadura" que le lanzaba Rina cuando se comportaba así.

Saya ahora estaba sonriente, y con los brazos abiertos como un bebe cuando quiere que lo carguen, pero cubierto de tal forma que solo se le veía de los hombros para arriba. El caballero camino hacia Saya ignorando a las gemelas, incluso a Kai, tenía en la mano una rosa, la cual le entregó a su dama arrodillándose. Saya la recibió sonriente, pero con los brazos aún abiertos, su caballero le puso su gabardina para que no tuviera frío.

-Espera, traje algo de ropa-dijo Rina pasándole el maletín que había traído a Haji, quien lo recibió y se llevó a Saya al interior de la tumba, Kai sabiendo lo que seguía se retiró. Haji ayudo a Saya a vestirse, ya que al parecer por sí sola no podía, siquiera lograba parase por su cuenta así que, una ayuda no estaba de más.  
Una vez que terminó de cambiarla, abrió el estuche y sacó una de sus dagas, se cortó la palma de la mano, haciendo que de esta brotara sangre. Los ojos de Saya se volvieron rojos al ver sangre, el caballero le ofreció su mano y Saya sin dudarlo, se alimentó, hacía 30 años que no probaba la sangre de su caballero.

-Ha... ji...-habló por primera vez Saya terminó de beber.

-Saya ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Haji.

-Aturdida y... mis recuerdos están algo borrosos...

Al menos recordaba quién era. Eso era un gran alivio para él. El problema estaba en qué tanto recordaba su dama. ¿Sus tiempos en el zoológico? ¿La guerra de Vietnam? ¿La última guerra contra Diva? ¿Su... confesión?

-Es normal cada vez que despiertas.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Descansa-le sugirió el caballero-Red Shield llegará pronto.

-Red...Shield...-murmuró.

-¿Puedes recordar a Red Shield?-preguntó algo preocupado el caballero.

-Vagamente... Salgamos de aquí-sugirió Saya y Haji asintió.

-Saya, me alegro que estés de vuelta-le recibió una mujer de unos 57 años-supongo que aún estás algo desorientada-dijo al ver que Saya no parecía reconocerla-¿ya se alimentó?-le preguntó a Haji, quien movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Tal vez le venga bien comer algo en el Omoro-sugirió Kai, Saya clavó sus ojos en él, haciendo que Kai se sintiera incómodo, analizado como un sujeto de pruebas.

-Ka...i...-murmuró Saya-hermano.

-Creo que ya está empezando a recordar-dijo sonriendo Hitomi.

-Eso parece-dijo Rina-tía Saya, me alegro que estés de vuelta, mi nombre es Rina y ella es mi infantil hermana Hitomi.

-Diva...-murmuró Saya.

-No Saya, ella no es Diva, es Hitomi. Una de tus sobrinas, son las hijas de...-pero Saya parecía de nuevo desorientada.

-Saya...-susurró Haji preocupado.

-Las hijas de Diva...-murmuró Saya.

-Si así es-dijo Kai.

-...y Riku...

-Creo que está empezando a recordar-dijo Julia-lo mejor será que la llevemos al hospital oara revisarla ¿te parece Saya?

-Sí señorita Julia.

-No creo que sigas siendo una "señorita" mamá-bromeó un chico al que Saya no le había prestado atención y que sin embargo se encontraba al lado de Julia.

-Saya, te presento a mi hijo John.

-Realmente hacía tiempo que quería conocer a la famosa Saya, encantado, y bienvenida al año 2037.

-Gracias-2037... Saya repitió esa cifra para sus adentros. Vaya. Había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo.

-Kai, será mejor que la lleves en tu auto junto con las niñas-Rina y Hitomi le miraron con cara de ofendidas-está bien, está bien, a las chicas y a Haji al hospital, yo iré preparando todo con Erika .

-Entendido, vamos Saya.

-¿Sabes tía Saya?-dijo Rina-mi ropa te sienta muy bien, esos jeans te quedan de maravilla, y el polo también.

-Si...muchas gracias-se sentía muy incómoda, que bien que Haji estaba con ellos, sino estaría perdida.

-Kai ¿qué le pasó a tu moto?-preguntó Saya subiendo al auto.

-Se la vendí a Okamura, si iba a vivir con este par, era necesario un transporte más grande-dijo Kai y seguido por Saya y las gemelas partieron en el auto directo al hospital.

-¿Kai?-preguntó Saya.

-Dime Saya.

-Lulu ... ¿sigue viva?-esa pregunta había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que viera a Julia.

-Así es, Julia descubrió como eliminar las estigmas, por lo tanto no morirá, y ya puede salir a pleno día, todo gracias a un tratamiento que le dieron a la sangre de Rina.

-John es médico al igual que Julia, el ayudó mucho, Karen, que tiene 20 años, en cambio sigue el camino de su padre, caza quirópteros, aún siguen atacando, pero menos que hace 30 años.

-Ya veo...-tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que no sabía por donde comenzar.

-¿Y Mao?-preguntó recordando que se había ido con Okamura al medio este.

-Mao se caso con Okamura y tienen 3 hijos, el mayor se llama Andrea, de 25 años, la segunda de 20 es Gina y el último Luigi de 15 años-explicó Kai-viven en Roma, pero suelen venir en vacaciones.

-Oye Kai, hablando de vacaciones, en las que vienen me iré con Hitomi y Roxane a Francia-comentó Rina.

-Les he dicho infinidad de veces que me llamen "Papá", no Kai.

-Está bien, Kai-rieron las gemelas haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-No tiene caso-suspiró Kai, uniéndose a la risa de sus hijas.

-¿Quién es Roxane?-preguntó Saya, quien no se perdía de nada.

-La hija de Lewis y Edith-pero continuó explicando ante la cara de Saya-Edith, una mujer que Lewis conoció en el Omoro el día en que te quedaste dormida, cuando Lewis le propuso matrimonio en el restaurante de la esquina, todo el lugar prorrumpió en aplausos, tu sabes, el mejor cliente del lugar.

-Entiendo.

-Ya sabes como son los chismes Saya, toda la cuadra se enteró, y un año después tuvieron a Roxane, que ahora tiene 29 años y ya se graduó de arquitecta.

-¿Y el señor Joel?

-El sigue investigando, y si te refieres a que si se casó, pues no, aunque podría decirse que se casó con la investigación sobre los quirópteros y con el diario ese-dijo Kai bromeando-bueno, ya llegamos-dijo, cuadrándose en el estacionamiento, Haji bajó y ayudó a Saya, después bajaron Rina y Hitomi.

-Me alegro que ya hayas despertado Saya-dijo un hombre rubio de unos 60 años.

-Señor David-dijo Saya-me...alegra verlo...

-Oye David, ¿tienes una moneda? Esa tonta maquina se trago la mía.

-Lewis-le regañó David, Lewis estaba igual de gordo, pero más viejo que antes y con bastón, claro.

-Hola Saya ¿tienes hambre?

-Yo...un poco-dijo sonrojándose.

-Que bien, ya llegaron, todo está listo para la transfusión-dijo alegremente una mujer con lentes, de pelo negro y ojos verdes-me alegra que ya hayas despertado Saya, es un honor conocerte por fin mi nombre es Erika , Erika Schmith, soy la prima de Julia y la esposa de Kai.

-¿Te casaste?-preguntó atónita a Kai.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan extraño parece?-rió su hermano.

-Te apuesto a que la emborrachó, se la llevó a las vegas, los casó un tipo que parecía Elvis Presley y luego la sobornó con dinero para que no se divorciaran-dijo Hitomi.

-Jaja...-dijo Kai rojo.

-En realidad Kai y yo nos conocimos cuando mi prima Julia, si ella, me lo presentó para que le ayudara a cuidar a las niñas cuando tenían 6 años, nos enamoramos, luego nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo, que ahora esta en el cine con su novia.

-Ya veo...y ¿cómo se llama?

-George, cuando regresemos a casa te lo presentaré, tu debes de ser Haji, el caballero de Saya, un gusto conocerte-Haji movió la cabeza afirmativamente-ahora será mejor que entremos, todo está listo.

-Si quieres puedes entrar tu también Haji-dijo Kai, el caballero se había quedado de repente quieto y con la mirada fija en la ventana, pero al escuchar que lo llamaban volteó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que ya iba, entrando volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana, pero lo que creyó haber visto ya no estaba. Así que creyendo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación por lo feliz que estaba de que Saya hubiera despertado y seguro de que ya no había peligro, entró. Una vez que todo estaba listo con Saya, pasaron a la siguiente habitación, donde las gemelas eran atendidas, dejando a Saya y a Haji solos.

-Haji.

-Saya.

-Me alegro que estés bien-murmuró. No sabía por dónde empezar-¿cómo lograste escapar?

-No logré escapar Saya, después el derrumbe un avión bombardeó el teatro, tras todo eso yo quedé moribundo, mis heridas no sanaron rápido debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdí, por lo que tuve que refugiarme en una casa deshabitada, cuando fui a buscarte ya habías vuelto a Okinawa, y cuando vine, ya había iniciado tu sueño de 30 años.

-Haji...todo es mi culpa, perdóname-se sentía tan culpable. Lo había arrastrado a todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

-No lo es Saya-dijo serio, tomándole por el mentón y levantando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos-no lo es, Saya.

-Las hijas de Diva...¿sabrán lo que pasó ese día?

-Si lo saben, pero no tienes de que preocuparte Saya, lo tomaron mal al principio, pero al final lo entendieron-ese era Kai, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación de Saya.

-Ummm...

-También saben lo que son, así que de eso tampoco te preocupes.

-Si...gracias Kai.

-Bien creo que eso fue todo Saya-dijo Julia al cabo de un rato-ya puedes irte a casa, las próximas semanas también será necesario que vengas.

-Si señorita Julia, digo...

-Dime Julia ¿somos viejas amigas no? Aunque una con apariencia más vieja que la otra-rió Julia.

-Bien Saya, vamonos a casa.

-Yo... no quiero incomodarte quedándome en tu casa.

-No seas tonta Saya, mi casa es tu casa, siempre lo fue, ¿recuerdas? Somos familia.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porqué.

Regresaron al estacionamiento, y subieron al auto dirigiéndose al Omoro. Cuando llegaron Saya no pudo evitar emocionarse.

...

¡Terminadooooo! (baila con Haji) ¡Primer capítulo Up! Perdón por rehacer el cap, pero...sentía que...no lo había hecho como debería.

PD: Habrán notado que le cambié el atuendo a Haji, SIPI, ahora es "camisa blanca, gabardina, pantalón negro y lazo negro", si alguien ha visto Hellsing, pues bien, la gabardina de Haji es como la de Alucard.

PD2: Tal vez se hayan percatado de que les cambié el nombre a las hijas de Diva, Mirashi = Rina y Miraku = Hitomi.

PD3: Le puse un hijo más a Kai jejeje, no se, me agradó la idea.

Espero que os haya gustado la remodelación. ¡Dejad Reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2: Una vieja amiga

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para mi ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Importante:** Red Shield es lo mismo que decir Escudo Rojo, pero como he visto el anime en DVD, en subtítulos le dicen Red Shield, y ya me he acostumbrado, si alguien tiene problemas con eso, por favor avísenme para reemplazarlo.**  
Descripción: **MI continuación, según yo, lo que sucedió después del anime.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que han cooperado en él, es confuso, pero esta es la modificación del fic.

...

Capítulo 2: Una vieja amiga

El Omoro estaba, sino fuera porque tenía adornos navideños, igual.

-¿Ya es navidad Kai?-preguntó Saya.

-No, no es navidad, todavía faltan muchos días pero las chicas decidieron poner los adornos antes, recuerdo que con papá y Riku solíamos ponerlos el mismo día cuando faltaban 2 horas para la media noche, y la fachada quedaba echa un desastre con todos los adornos de colores colgando por ahí, también las galletas quedaban hechas un desastre, las olvidábamos en el horno y nos acordábamos de ellas cuando casi se nos incendiaba la cocina y terminaban hechas carbón, una navidad, Riku y yo hicimos una apuesta a ver quien se comía más galletas chamuscadas..., lo lamentamos durante días debido a la indigestión y papá nos dio como regalo de navidad jarabes..., que por cierto eran asquerosos. Más o menos un años después viniste a vivir con nosotros y pasamos juntos solo una navidad.

-Si, es cierto, ese día papá se disfrazó de papá Noel, pero se olvidó de ponerse la barba-rió Saya.

-¡Ayyyy no!-se quejó Erika .

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Saya.

-Estaba segura de haber traído la llave, pero al parecer no la tengo aquí...

-¿Escuchan eso?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Sí, parece que es el televisor, pero no recuerdo haberlo dejado prendido.

-Tal vez George ya haya llegado-dijo Rina tocando la puerta, pero nadie contestó-bueno, no me sorprende que no nos escuche, con el volumen que le ha puesto a televisor.

-¿Y si lo llamamos a su celular?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Repito: "no me sorprende que no nos escuche, con el volumen que le ha puesto a televisor"-dijo Rina.

-Creo que tendremos que llamar a un cerrajero-dijo Erika cogiendo su celular.

-Espere, tal vez yo podría saltar al techo y entrar por una de las ventanas, si es que alguna está abierta.

-Yo suelo dejar la mía abierta-dijo Hitomi-me gusta más entrar y respirar aire puro, que entrar y respirar incienso-dijo mirando a Rina de soslayo.

-¿Podrás?-preguntó Kai.

-Supongo-pero Haji le detuvo.

-Yo lo haré, tu aún estás débil-y saltó ágilmente, abrió la ventana pero algo no resultó como lo habían planeado.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH UN LADRÓN!-el grito no parecía provenir de un chico, eso solo quería decir que George no estaba solo en casa. Haji haciéndole caso omiso a la chica fue a abrir la puerta, pero en el camino se le atravesó un chico de unos 17 años, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes con una escoba en la mano e intentó asestarle un golpe, pero el caballero fue más rápido, lo esquivó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡VUELVE AQUÏ! O ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!-le gritó el chico.

-Cálmate George, Haji no es un ladrón-le tranquilizo Kai.

-¡Entonces explícame porque entró como si fuera uno por la ventana!-le reclamó su hijo.

-Pues porque olvidamos la llave dentro, y con el volumen que tenía el televisor, dudo que no escucharas cabeza de chorlito-dijo molesta Rina.

-Además, no creo que Haji tenga pinta de ladrón-rió Hitomi.

-Si no es un ladrón entonces quien...¿dijeron Haji? ¿el caballero de tía Saya?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, el mismo que acabas de perseguir con la escoba-sonrió Rina.

-Perdón-dijo inclinándose-no sabía que usted era Haji.

-Y ella es tía Saya-presentó Hitomi.

-Mucho gusto-dijo George, el chico se parecía mucho a Kai.

-George ¿ya se fue el ladrón?-preguntó una chica de cabello y ojos marrones y de unos 16 años.

-Si y no Rin, verás, el ladrón era un amigo de la familia, mejor dicho, no era un ladrón, era aun amigo de la familia...

-¿Se divirtieron en el cine?

-Si, Rin me arrastró por todas la tiendas, la función terminó antes de lo planeado y vinimos a ver televisión.

-Ya me di cuenta-murmuró Rina.

-Señora Miyagusuku, yo...ya estaba por irme.

-No olvides llevarte la casaca que me prestaste el otro día-dijo Hitomi.

-Si, a eso iba cuando vi al ladón, digo...

-Haji.

-Si él, entró por la ventana.

-¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, no hay ningún problema, además, puedes ir conociendo a Saya.

-¿Saya? ¿ya despertó?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hola madre ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Iba al supermercado a comprar la cena y pasé por aquí para que hablar con Erika .

-Dime Kaori.

-¿KA-KAORI?-gritó Saya sorprendida, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ella no había envejecido, pero su amiga sí ¿qué le diría si la reconocía?

-¿Saya?-dijo la mujer mirándola.

-No, Saya es mi madre-inventó, era lo único que se le ocurrió, además no mentía, así le había puesto Joel a su madre-es que...mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti y...

-¿Enserio? ¿con quien se caso?

-Eh…-ahora sí no sabía que responderle.

-Este…con…-se quedó pensando, y mirando disimuladamente en busca de algún nombre-con Haji-pensó, pero antes de pensarlo dos veces ya lo había dicho, no tenía sentido, Haji estaba a su costado, ¡vaya tonta!

-Creo recordarlo-dijo pensando-Haji…¿era el que le seguía a todas partes? ¿Es ese tu padre?

-A-Así es.

-Y supongo que él debe de ser tu hermano-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Haji.

-S-Si...se llama Katsuyuki.

-No me extraña que se casaran al final-dijo Kaori, a lo que Saya no pudo menos que sonrojarse…

-Sabes…no veo a tu madre desde aquel día, en el Omoro-siguió Kaori.

-Se fue ese día a…Rusia, ahí se casaron, no se despidió porque le dio pena...-Saya aún no reparaba en las sonrisas de Erika , George, Rin, Hitomi y Rina.

-Saya, Kaori ya lo sabe-sonrió Erika-no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Así es Saya, me alegro que ya hayas despertado, bienvenida amiga-y fue a abrazar a Saya-y tu también...Katsuyuki, jejeje Haji.

-¿Cómo es que sabe sobre...?

-Kaori también pertenece a Red Shield.

-Regresando del colegio un día, un quiróptero atacó mi casa, mi madre murió y Red Shield tuvo que rescatarme, elegí unirme y saber todo lo que pasaba para vengarla, y ahí fue cuando lo supe todo, el porque de tu desaparición y tu lucha contra Diva-y mostró su pulsera hecha de plata con un dije hecho de esos cristales que tanto había visto Saya hace 30 años cuando un quiróptero moría.

-Rin, acompáñame al supermercado.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Saya debe de estar cansada, y de seguro tiene mucho sobre que enterarse, así que, descansa Saya, nos veremos mañana.

-Si.

-Supongo que deben de tener hambre, les prepararé Ramen, Saya, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, has tenido un día muy agitado.

-Sí, gracias por todo, ¿Haji?-y fue en busca de su cuarto, el cual seguía siendo el mismo, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, que bien se sentía estar de vuelta en casa... ¿pero dónde diablos se había metido Haji? Juraría haberlo visto hace un instante-¿Haji?

...

Wiii, me va bien en esto de remodelar, espero que les haya gustado el cambio. Dejen reviews por favor y de paso háganme saber qué tal va quedando el fic.


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Un Diario?

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para mi ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Aviso:** Todo lo que meta aquí es ficticio, no crean que esos personajes son quirópteros, es un aviso, de todo pasa en esta vida.

**Importante:** Red Shield es lo mismo que decir Escudo Rojo, pero como he visto el anime en DVD, en subtítulos le dicen Red Shield, y ya me he acostumbrado, si alguien tiene problemas con eso, por favor avísenme para reemplazarlo.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este fic a todos aquello que me han dejado reviews y a aquellos que no me han dejado y que se han tomado el tiempo para leerlo, muchas gracias.

...................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 3: ¿Un Diario?

Encontró su cuarto rápidamente, pero no a Hagi.

-¿Hagi?-preguntó de nuevo-¿alguien ha visto a Hagi?

-Lo acabo de ver salir corriendo por la puerta trasera, se veía muy tenso-le dijo Rina mientras llevaba la ropa sucia a la lavandería.

-¿Hacia donde fue?

-Doblo en la esquina ¿por qué...?

Pero Saya salió corriendo, tal vez se trataba de una emergencia y su caballero, sabiendo que recién había despertado, prefirió ocuparse del asunto sin involucrarla a ella. Recorrió el camino por donde Hagi había pasado corriendo. Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que era observada, acababa de despertar y aun se sentía algo mareada. Entró en un callejón creyendo haber sentido la presencia de su caballero ahí cuando al regreso se encontró con dos hombre armados de aspecto poco agradable.

-Dame todo lo que tengas jovencita-dijo el más cercano a ella, amenazándola con el cuchillo.

-Yo…yo-tartamudeo Saya. Seguía mareada.

-Danos todo ahora-siguió el que estaba detrás del primero y adelantándose a Saya le amenazó con una pistola.

-Si opones resistencia te mataré-juró el del cuchillo. ¡Maldición! ¡Hagi tenía que haberse llevado su katanna justo ahora! No era que pensara cortar en pedacitos a los ladrones...pero...al menos podría haberlos espantado.

-Tic...tac...se te acabó el tiempo chiquilla-y apuntando a Saya, disparó.

La bala nunca llegó ni a rozar a Saya, ya que fue detenida por lo que parecía el estuche de un chelo y detrás había un hombre de cabellera larga y negra, ojos celestes plomizos y ropa de músico negra, paró la bala y golpeó a los hombres con el estuche y uno de ellos al defenderse le clavó un cuchillo en el pecho, pero al ver que este ni se inmuto, salió corriendo junto con compañero igual de sorprendido y aterrado.

-Saya ¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupado el hombre volteando.

-Si...te estaba buscando, Rina dijo que te había visto salir, asi que fui a buscarte...¿dónde estabas?

-¡Saya! ¿estas bien? Rina me dijo que habías salido y luego oí un disprao...-ese era Kai, quien había llegado corriendo con las gemelas detrás.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Hagi?-le preguntó nuevamente su dama.

-Creí ver algo...

-¿Algo? Vaya...esperaba que em consideraras algo más mi querido Hagi, no se...¿un compañero?-un hombre de escote, pelo rubio y pantalón corto de color rosa y pegadito apareció.

-¡¡¡Nathan Mahler!!!-exclamó Kai.

-Hola Saya.... y Hagi...-si, ese era Nathan, el quiróptero gay-MI QUERIDO Hagi, no nos vemos desde ese inesperado derrumbe ¿verdad? Pero yo los he estado observando siempre, al menos a las niñas-y aferró sus brazo al cuello de Hagi, y este lo apartó rápidamente, ¡rayos! que meloso era ese caballero-Bueno, tengo que hablar con Saya, por lo tanto Hagi querido, tu estarás presente y con Rina y Hitomi claro-dijo mirando con una sonrisita al caballero, y por último a las gemelas, quienes le miraban con una clara mirada de interrogación en sus rostros-por favor-agregó viendo que Kai no se movía-dejadnos solos, solo serán unos minutos-Kai se fue a las bancas de la esquina a esperar.

-Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad respecto a ciertas cosas, ya que dudo que...-se quedo un momento intentando recordar el nombre de la persona a la que había excluido hace algunos instantes para que les dejara solos.

-Kai-le recordó Hitomi.

-Por cierto ¿quien diablos eres tu?-le preguntó desconfiada Rina.

-Yo no soy ningún diablo, mi querida niña, soy Nathan Mahler, caballero de su abuela y de su madre.

-Tu nombre es Rina y el de tu gemela Hitomi, lo se porque las he estado observando estos treinta años, pero continuemos...dudo que Kai les haya contado sobre su árbol genealógico ¿o sí?

-Árbol...¿genealógico?-se extrañó Hitomi, le iba a preguntar a Saya, pero ella parecía tan confundida como su caballero y su gemela.

-Así es...- saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su eh...pantalón–era de tu madre, Saya, esto contiene todo sobre tus antecesoras junto con sus caballeros, comienza aquí, más o menos-dijo señalando los nombres: Isabel y Margareth-en estas "X" es donde se perdió el origen de los quirópteros, los primeros en este planeta; se elaboró una teoría hace mucho tiempo, trataba de que Adán fue un caballero, y que hubo una primera dama, llamada Lilith, ella tuvo gemelas con el primer hombre que piso la tierra, de ahí partió todo y así podría explicarse nuestro origen, pero de lo que se está seguro es de Isabel y Margareth, y las descendientes.

-Pero si Adán era caballero... espera ¡es imposible tener hijos con tu caballero!-exclamó Saya. Según recordaba era imposible.

-Ese caballero y esa dama eran de sangre especial, fueron la primera sangre, como dije, de ahí partieron, además...¿Quien dice que una dama no puede tener hijos con su caballero?-reclamó Nathan.

-Entonces porque Diva tuvo que hacerlo con uno de mis caballeros y...¿y matarlo?... si podía con los suyos.

-Con una mezcla de sangre y otras cosas que desconozco es muy posible...aunque no se ha intentado ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo Nathan fijando su mirada en Saya y luego en Hagi, ambos enrojecieron de pies a cabeza, pero más Saya, a Hagi no le desagradaba la idea de ser padre, con tal que la madre de sus hijos fuera Saya, no tenía ningún inconveniente. La actitud pensativa de Hagi no pasó para nada desapercibida por Nathan, quien sonrió-como sea, eso lo verán más tarde, ahora, comenzaré mi historia-se sentaron en el piso, al menos Hagi y Nathan, ya que Saya y las gemelas se sentaron en la caja de chelo que Hagi les cedió como asiento.

_Isabel fue adoptada por Enrique VIII de la dinastía Tudor y esposo de Ana Bolena, quienes en ese tiempo eran los reyes de Inglaterra. La encontraron al lado de la cama, Ana la consideró un regalo de Dios y convenció a Enrique de adoptarla y hacer creer al parlamento de que era hija legítima de los monarcas ingleses, este al final aceptó. La reina, repudiada tres años después, fue decapitada, e Isabel fue declarada ilegítima, pues un rumor de que no era hija de Enrique se filtró en el parlamento, pero luego se desvaneció tan silenciosamente como había aparecido y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tuvo dos caballeros, el conde de Essex, quien la cuidó cuando dormía en la torre de Londres por 30 años, mientras María Tudor gobernaba, excusó a su dama diciendo que estaba descansando, enferma o que había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines. El caballero en realidad no murió en el cadalgo, como cuenta la historia, sino que lo mató Margaret a escondidas y su otro caballero fue el famoso corsario Francis Drake, quien a la vez fue su amante, este sería más tarde el padre de Mary y May, Margaret tuvo un caballero, Fernand, pero no se sabe quien la cuidó aparte de él, y se cree que fueron sus verdaderos padres, los de Isabel y Margaret, que las separaron para que las guerras entre hermanas no continuaran._

-¿Eso quiere decir que las guerras han sido desde siempre?

-Si.

-¿Y los padres de ellas siguen vivos?-preguntó Hitomi.

-No, claro que no. Tuvieron un final horrible...

-¿Que paso?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Se mataron entre si, despedazándose, las piernas, los brazos...etc. hasta que terminaron descuartizados y desangrados, y como era de esperarse, al final murieron. ¿Seguimos?

-Claro, Sr. Mahler-dijo Hitomi, presa de la curiosidad.

-Nathan, querida niña, llamame Nathan-dijo el caballero de escote sonriendo-Al final Margaret mata a Isabel.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Rina con curiosidad.

-Porque Isabel le prometió a Margaret que la ascendería al trono para que gobernaran juntas, pero no pudo, ya que nadie creyó que tuviera una gemela; ambas mueren, Drake al proteger a Isabel también, a ellas les sucedió lo mismo que a ti y Diva, se atravesaron con sus espadas llenas de sangre y murieron.

-¿Y las bebes?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Ellas no, la sangre opuesta a la de su madre no las mata, es como tu y tus sobrinas, Saya. Fernand muere, lo mató Isabel cuando defendía Margaret. Luego siguen las bebes con sus respectivos caballeros.

-¿Tantas familias de quirópteros son?-preguntó Saya.

-Si, verás, las separaciones entre hermanas se han dado desde los padres de Isabel y Margaret, pero como veo ahora, las hijas de Diva parecen ser muy unidas.

-¡Y lo somos Nathan!-exclamó Hitomi contenta, la relación que llevaba con su hermana era muy buena, no solían pelear...mucho...

-¡Me alegra!-dijo muy feliz Nathan-aquí siguen las generaciones de quirópteros, y he aquí otro personaje famoso en la historia, Catalina La Grande.

_Catalina La Grande, emperatriz de Rusia. Nació en Prusia y hasta los 15 años no fue sino la princesa Sofía Augusta Federica de Anhalt Zerbst y de Holstein Gottorp. Su madre la encontró entre los matorrales cuando Catalina era apenas un bebé. Su madre mantenía excelentes relaciones con la emperatriz Isabel de Rusia y fue así como se arregló una boda entre Sofía (quien más tarde cambiaría su nombre a Catalina) y el sobrino de Isabel, Pedro, el gran duque (Pedro cambiaría su nombre a Pedro II). Catalina le confesó lo que era y cuando Isabel murió su esposo la despreció públicamente, se desconoce el nombre del caballero de Catalina, pero se sabe que alguien la escondía en su periodo de hibernación, al final mientras dormía es apuñalada por su gemela. Victory quiso, como tu, acabar con todo esto, pero al matar a Catalina y al matarse a ella misma con la sangre de su hermana, no contaba con que ella estuviese embarazada de su caballero, al parecer habían sido amantes a escondidas. El caballero de Victory llamado Alphonse extirpó a sus hijas fuera del vientre de Catalina, e intentando cumplir su promesa de caballero, cogió un poco de la sangre de Catalina antes de que esta se cristalizara, se atravesó e igual a las niñas, pero estas no murieron, como se sabe, la sangre de su tía no les afectaba en absoluto, sus nombres fueron Johanna y su caballero Thomas, y su hermana Rebeca con Diego, Johanna tiene hijas con Diego, y tiene a Helen y Antoniette, Johanna mata a su hermana._

-¿Napoleón? ¿Él fue un caballero?-preguntó Saya señalando el nombre de Bonaparte en el pergamino.

-Así es, él fue el caballero de Josefina. Verás...

_Josefina (María Josefina Rose Tascher de la Pagerie) conoció a Phebe, su hermana gemela, no se sabe como, ni en que circunstancias; Josefina se enamoró perdidamente del caballero de su hermana, el vizconde de Beauharnais y contrajo matrimonio con el, tuvieron 2 hijas, Natasha, tu madre y Lilia, tu tía, de las cuales a una disfrazó de hombre para no levantar sospechas y que su hermana no se diera cuenta, tiempo después pelearon a muerte y el vizconde murió ya que Josefina le había atravesado. Luego se casó con Napoleón Bonaparte a quien hizo su caballero, como en ese tiempo la tecnología no era tan buena como ahora, ella no le pudo dar un hijo, así que se divorciaron, pasó el tiempo y Josefina le envió una carta para que se reunieran, pero debido a las circunstancias que asediaban a Francia, el se negó y cuando le mandó sus excusas Phebe ya había matado a Josefina para vengar la muerte de su caballero, luego fue por Napoleón, y lo mató en la isla de Santa Elena._

-¿Pero el no tuvo un hijo?-preguntó Saya, según recordaba su clase de historia hace unos...30 años o más..., ¡vaya que buena memoria tenía!

-Su esposa lo tuvo con otro...sencillamente eso, le dijo que era suyo para que no le diera el divorcio-explicó Nathan-Luego viene tu madre, Natasha, a quien Lilia mató-dijo con cierta tristeza-te tuvo a ti y a Diva y Diva a sus hijas.

-Quien era el caballero de Lilia, ¿como se llamaba mi padre?

-Hans...

-¡HANS!-exclamó Hagi, se había puesto pálido y sus manos se agitaban temblorosamente, y el sudor empezaba a perlar su frente-Hans...¿Hans qué?...

-¿Hans qué?-se extrañó Nathan.

-Bueno el apellido no importa cuando se es caballero ¿verdad Hagi?

-Si...-dijo este, algo pensativo.

-Ya lo recuerdo...era algo como...Camanlier...

-Camanlier-susurró apenas Hagi-no será...¿Cava...lier?-repuso quedamente.

-Si así er... ¿cómo lo sabes?-Nathan lo miraba asombrado, ¿como sabía el eso?-¿acaso lo conoces?

-¿Conocerlo? ¿Cómo no? El mató a mi madre...el...era mi padrastro-no podía hablar, Hagi temblaba de pies a cabeza de pura ira...

-¿Y sigue vivo?-preguntó Rina, ante esta pregunta Hagi miró a Nathan, ese hombre no podía seguir vivo...sencillamente no podía...no después de todo lo que le hizo...

-Claro que si-dijo una voz que venía desde arriba, saltó y se situó junto a Nathan, aquel hombre estaba un poco bronceado, era de cabello plateado y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, amarrado en un lazo negro, e iba vestido con un frac negro y blusa blanca. Hagi lo reconoció al instante.

-Hans, vuestro padre Saya-dijo Nathan presentando a Hans, este iba a abrazar a su sorprendida hija pero Hagi se le interpuso.

-Déjala-sentenció Hagi.

-Ha...gi...eres...¿eres ¿tu? ¡Vaya! Cuanto has crecido!

-Aléjate de Saya...-dijo mirándolo con odio-no te le acerques...

-No sabía que tu eras un caballero...yo pensé que tu estabas...-el hombre estaba algo nervioso.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡MUERTO TAL VEZ!!!???-le gritó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, pegándolo a la pared del callejón y elevándolo a unos centímetros del suelo-tu...¡¡¡TU MATASTE A MI MADRE!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!!-y sacó una de sus cuchillas, Saya se estaba asustando, los ojos de su chevalier se estaban tornando rojos, además nunca había visto a su caballero tan furioso-te fuiste a vivir con mi madre solo por conveniencia, la abuela Nadia no debió casarlos, ¡¡¡abusaste de mi madre!!! pero yo que se antes te encargaste de matar a mi padre... después te dedicaste a maltratar a mis hermanos... y mataste a mi hermana Eugenie de cansancio-por la mejillas del caballero ya habían empezado a rodar finas lagrimas, había olvidado todo esto junto a Saya pero había jurado que si lo volvía a ver lo lamentaría, por todas las tristezas que le causó, al menos hasta que conoció a su amada Saya-me abandonaste en la calle cuando tenía apenas 5 años, pensaste que moriría pero una anciano me ayudó a volver a...

-Discúlpame mi querido Hagi por interrumpir tu momento de odio justificada contra ese caballero al que dices ser tu padrastro por lo que escucho a gritos, pero yo no soy ninguna anciano...-repuso riéndose Nathan, recordaba perfectamente a ese pequeño pelinegro de ojos celestes llorando buscando el camino de regreso a casa, y como el conocía todos los rincones de Francia, sabía de que lugar hablaba por las descripciones que le dio, y se había extrañado mucho de que no le recodara después.

-¿Tu?-Hagi se horrorizaba cada vez más...pero su estupor por haber conocido a Nathan antes y saber que le había ayudado se desvaneció rápidamente-¿O me lo vas a negar?

-Yo...yo...

-¡¡¡DILO!!!

-No...no lo niego, acepto que fue un error...-susurró Cavalier.

Pero Hagi no le prestaba atención y siguió-...cuando logré volver a nuestra guarida *así le llamaba al lugar donde vivía me separaste de mi madre y la mataste, hiciste sufrir a toda mi familia solo porque éramos gitanos!!! y me vendiste a Joel por una mísera barra de pan...-lo soltó y respiró un poco-pero...si no hubiese pasado todo eso...yo...jamás habría podido conocer a Saya...así que...gracias...-dijo Hagi mucho más calmado-pero aún así no dejaré de vigilarte-dijo al final Hagi.

-Hagi...-susurró Saya.

-Esta bien...ya terminé, discúlpame Saya...-dijo Hagi al notar el miedo en los ojos de su dama-yo no quise...

-Está bien.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar.

-Hagi...-susurró Saya.

-Bien, ¿ahora ya puedo saludar a mi hija?-preguntó Hans-y por lo que veo ¿a mis nietas?

-Todo quedo en el pasado ¿verdad queridos?-dijo Nathan a Hagi y a su padrastro.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Hans, y fue al encuentro de su hija. La abrazó e igual a sus nietas-¿como han estado?

-Bi-bien-Saya no entendía nada, y con la introducción dada por su caballero, estaba totalmente confundida, sin embargo ese hombre no le daba buena espina. De regreso al Omoro se toparon con Kai, quien como se ha dicho les esperaba, le explicaron todo e intercambiaron saludos. Todo el camino de regreso Hagi evitó mirarlo, es más, ni le había hablado desde sus disculpas, estaba pensativo. A penas llegaron, Kai le presentó a Erika y a George a Nathan y Hans. Hagi se dirigió a la habitación que Saya compartía ahora con él.

-¿Saya?-preguntó Kai cuando Saya se disponía a levantarse de la mesa.

-Gracias, pero iré a ver a Hagi...

-Claro-dijo Erika-ve.

-Si-se levantó y fue a su cuarto, el caballero estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con el estuche de su Chelo abierto y con un librito con una pequeña cerradura, su llave estaba en la mano-garra vendada de Hagi y este ojeaba las paginas amarillentas, con una expresión de tristeza y melancolía en el rostro-Hagi, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó su dama tímidamente.

-¿Qué?...si estoy bien...-no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Saya, ¿que rayos le pasaba? ¡El no era así! El siempre estaba al tanto de Saya, ahora...solo pensaba en su pasado cuando jamás había importado...al menos no hasta que se convirtió en su caballero-estoy bien, no te preocupes, Saya-repitió.

-¿Que haces?-dijo, quería animarlo, así que le quitó el pequeño librito y se lo llevó corriendo.

-Saya no...-y se dispuso a perseguirla por la casa-¡espera...!

-¿Pero que...?-exclamó Kai al ver como caballero y dama corrían por toda la casa, Hagi persiguiéndola, al menos Saya parecía estar contenta, pero no su caballero, este traía una cara en la que no se podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo...

-¡¡¡Saya!!!-el seguía corriendo tras la muchacha, hasta que esta tropezó y se estaba dando la vuelta y su caballero resbaló con una alfombra, cayendo encima de la chica, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ella le miraban divertidos, los de el tenían una expresión de preocupación-¿estás bien?

-Si-Hagi se disponía a quitarse, pero su dama le cogió por la nuca haciendo que sus labios se unieran un tierno beso, este empezó a recorrer delicadamente con sus manos el cuerpo de su dama-Hagi...te amo...-tanto había esperado para decirle eso...

-Yo también-le susurró el caballero dulcemente.

-Vaya ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo-rió Erika, quien pasaba por ahí y había visto toda la escenita-pero será mejor que vaya al cuarto, aquí están a la vista de todos...-Hagi y Saya se sonrojaron intensamente, Hagi se levantó y ayudó a su dama a hacer lo mismo, subieron pero no para eso...

-Hagi, creo que esto es tuyo-le dijo entregándole el librito.

-Esta bien, lo que es mío es tuyo...-le dijo, ¿pero como comenzar?-esto es...la única prueba de mi pasado, desde que me...compraron-que dolorosa era esa palabra, recordaba cuando se lo había dicho Amshel antes de pelear...esa palabra hacía que las heridas de su olvidado pasado se volvieran a abrir...pensaba que lo había sepultado para siempre...pero ahora se daba cuenta que nada era eterno, con excepción de su vida...

-Es un...¿diario?

-De cuado era pequeño...

-¿Puedo?-preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-Claro-le dijo Hagi-pero, verás...data de cuando llegue al zoológico, solo que yo lo escribí un tiempo después de eso.

-¿Por?-le preguntó extrañada.

-En ese entonces no sabía escribir...-le dijo su caballero sonrojándose un poco y se lo dio, era antiguo, como el diario de Joel. El pequeño diario era azul, con paginas amarillas por el tiempo, ya que esa fecha dataría de 1863 más o menos de unos 174 años atrás. Saya iba a abrirlo pero Erika llamó a la puerta.

-Hagi, Saya ¿pueden salir a pasear con las niñas?-les preguntó.

-¿A quien llamas niñas?-le gritaron las gemelas desde la sala.

-Yo...-dirigió su mirada a Hagi, quien se la devolvió afirmando con la cabeza-lo leeré en el parque-le dijo.

-Cuando tu quieras, Saya-y bajaron y junto con las niñas, Nathan, Hans, George y Kai fueron al parque. Erika se quedó en la casa cocinando

...................................................................................................................................................

Holassss ¿Que les pareció? En el próximo capitulo espero poner su pasado, pero como se me perdieron mis apuntes...temo que tendré que volver a hacerlos. Pude haber llegado al lemon, demo...¿en el piso del pasadizo? No lo creo..., y si lo seguían en el cuarto...bueno como que no quedaba, además me abstengo a poner lemon en este fic, sorry para quienes querían, lo lamento pero no. Siento muchísimo la tardanza chiks, estuve muy, pero muy ocupada, con esto del trabajo hasta el medio día...demo...espero que les guste. Tal vez Hagi no se comportaría así...pero además de ser un fic...creo que el podría haber despertado su lado dormido por mucho tiempo, aquel lado que sentía rencor hacia aquel que lo vendió, digo...se que no es verdad, pero ya lo dije, es un fic!!! Dejadme Reviews!!!

¡Sayonara!


	5. Capitulo 4: El Diario de Hagi Parte I

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento. **  
Descripción: **Este capitulo trata del diario de Hagi,de cuando llegó al zoológico y de ahí en adelante.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este capitulo a Moni-san, Wiz-chan, Noci-chan, Sofix, Ayla'Cello, miciel, Star Flowers, sesrena que me han dejado reviews, realmente gracias!!!

Espero que les guste. Dejad Reviews!!!

**Referencia: **

-* nota aparte.

_-_Lo que está escrito en cursiva es el pensamiento del personaje, pero en esta caso es un diario, así que estará escrito así, sin cursiva.

_-_LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN MAYÚSCULAS ES CUANDO EL PERSONAJE GRITA.

...................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 4: El Diario de Hagi Parte I:

**Introducción del capitulo:**

Ya había llegado al parque y los caballeros, Kai y las gemelas se pusieron a jugar football, dos equipos de 3 personas, en el equipó de Ruki, eran Hagi y Nathan, quien se la pasó acosándolo, y en el de Jeri, estaban Kai y Hans. Hagi iba de arquero y en el otro equipo de arquero iba Hans; Saya estaba sentada cómodamente en una banca, en la portada se mostraba la siguiente la frase:

"_**D**__**iario de **__**H**__**agi**__**"**_

Esto contiene todo su pasado, bien-tomo aire-veamos, pues-y lo abrió...

Día 12 de Septiembre de 1863

Mi nombre...es Hagi...aquí comienzo mi diario, todos mis recuerdos quedarán grabado en estas hojas, desde que me llevaron al zoológico, hasta... la verdad no se cuando, yo supongo... para siempre...; se supone que en este momento he de olvidar mi pasado y ver lo afortunado que soy de que me sacaran de ese "basurero poblado por ignorantes y gentuza vulgar"(eso dice el señor Amshel, el hermano del señor Joel).

Mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando unos hombres llegaron al lugar donde vivía, al que llamábamos la "guarida", éramos gitanos, más bien...era, esos hombre tenían aspecto de venir de la alta sociedad, de la gente más prestigiada y rica de Francia, se acercaron a mi madre que estaba enferma desde hacía ya unos meses y a mi padrastro, (mi padre había muerto hace un año, misteriosamente, un día estaba y al otro no, y encontraron su cuerpo ensangrentado en la calle...algunos dicen que se suicidó, mi padrastro es el único que estaba ahí, el dice que mi padre lo amarró a una árbol para que no interfiriera, y que le dijo que nos cuidara, pero se que es mentira...¡OH Padre mío!, ¿por qué tuviste que morirte y dejar en tu lugar a ese tal Hans Cavalier?) diciendo que venían por asunto de negocios en nombre del señor Joel Goldschmidt, luego nos reunieron a mis hermanos y a mi, tengo o más bien tenía 8 hermanos y yo era el penúltimo; comencemos por mi hermano mayor Franz de 32 años, Albert de 27, Jean 20, mi hermana Eugenie de 18, ella siempre me cuidaba y me abrazaba cuando me sentía triste, los mellizos Lucien y Lucy de 16, Maximilien de 15, de ahí sigo yo Hagi de 12 y mi hermanito menor Edmond, de 10 años, un verdadero angelito, siempre ayudando, y muy parecido a mamá, de ojos marrones y pelo marrón...siempre te extrañaré hermanito y espero que estés bien; nos preguntaron nuestros nombres y por razones del destino me eligieron a mi y como no teníamos nada que comer le ofrecieron a mis padres 1 barra de pan y me cambiaron por eso, tuve un momento para despedirme y mi madre me dijo llorando"Hagi, querido, tendrás un mejor futuro con esa gente, que con nosotros, sabes que no tenemos mucha comida como para alimentarlos a todos, por favor cuídate y se feliz hijo mío, nosotros estaremos bien, no te preocupes mi pequeño Hagi", yo...estaba destruido, me alejaban de mis amigos, y sobre todo mis seres queridos, mi madre y mi padrastro que se que no la cuidará, y mis hermanos, pero no quedaba de otra...el intercambio estaba hecho. Me hicieron subir a una carroza tirada por unos hermosos caballos marrones y me llevaron a una mansión a la que llamaban "Zoológico".

Cuando me sacaron del auto, me presentaron al señor Joel Goldschmidt, quien parecía un viejecito amable y cariñoso, fui con el por los pasillos, las criadas que pasaba por ahí me miraban asqueadas y horrorizadas, cuchicheaban cosas como "mira esa ropa que trae", "¿ese niño mugriento va a vivir aquí?" ¿¡que esperaban!? El agua escasea a montones, algo que empeoró mucho nuestra higiene en la guarida, e hizo que a mi madre le diera un grave infección de la cual aun no se recupera, más esa extraña enfermedad que tiene..., también escuche algo que llamó mi atención: "ese es el niño que decían que traerían para que le hiciera compañía a la señorita Saya?" ¿quien era Saya? ¡vaya! Mi curiosidad va creciendo más y más; tras pasear por un sin fin de pasillos, me llevaron a mi nuevo cuarto, muy cómodo.

-Aquí es donde dormirá, niño Hagi-dijo sonriéndome ¿que era eso de "niño"? yo ya soy grande, soy todo un hombrecito...al menos eso me dijo mi mami...

-Está es mi habitación?-dije sorprendido, era inmensa, amoblada y muy bonita, parecía sacada de un sueño, del libro "Las mil y una noches", como los que me contaba Eugenie. Bueno un poco más modesta...claro...

-Así es, cámbiese, ya le dejaron la ropa lista y espero que el lugar le sea de su agrado y comodidad, le esperaré afuera para darle un pequeño recorrido del que será ahora su hogar, y luego he de presentarle a una persona con la que compartirá su vida aquí-dijo saliendo-se me olvidaba, le dejé un presente-dijo señalando un pequeño paquete que yacía encima de la cama-otra cosa, por favor no vaya a la torre del zoológico, ¿entendió?

-Si señor Goldschmidt, y gracias-dije obedeciendo, la ropa estaba, como dijo, lista encima de mi nueva cama con mi pequeño regalo, me eche y el colchón era de lo más suave, muy, muy suave, no como era allá, yo dormía en paja, pero bueno, al menos tenía a mi madre y la gente a la que quería y conocía...dentro del paquete encontré un diario, en el que por cierto estoy escribiendo ahora, terminé de cambiarme y salí de la habitación, donde el señor Joel me esperaba.

-¿Te gustó el diario?-me preguntó.

-Si señor, pero...-giré mi cara avergonzado.

-¿Pero?

-No se escribir...-dijo totalmente ruborizado. Y avergonzado, era verdad, yo no sabía escribir, en la guarida había clases para eso, pero nosotros carecíamos de dinero, así que no se.

-OH, ese pequeño problema...aprenderás muchacho, con el tiempo-me dijo amablemente el señor Joel.

-Si señor-y me condujo por uno de los pasillos.

-Esta es la cocina, desayunarás, almorzarás, merendarás y cenarás aquí.

a los jardines del zoológico.

-Joel, ¿quien es este?-fue lo primero que me preguntó la chica a la que el señor Joel llama Saya, quien es mucho mayor que yo. Según me ha dicho Joel tiene 30, pero luce de...mmm... 16...

-Es Hagi-me presento-tu nuevo amigo.

-¿Amigo?-le preguntó Saya extrañada, ¿que jamás había tenido un amigo?. Vaya, parece que no...entonces seré el primero, la chica parece fría...y me mira con curiosidad, ni que fuera un animalito...

-El vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante, deberás enseñarle muchas cosas. Sean amigables entre ustedes.-le indico. Bueno, supongo que tendré mejor vida aquí que donde vivía...todo parece muy lujoso.

-Bien-le respondió la chica, vaya...es muy bonita, ¿le caeré bien?. Sin querer giro mi cabeza a un costado, me da miedo mirarle directamente a los ojos...tal vez me considere un bicho raro...

Después de ese breve encuentro con mi supuesta amiga, el señor Joel dijo que podía pasear por el jardín a mi gusto , pero tendría que volver a las 11:00 AM para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo, luego me presentó a las personas que trabajan en el zoológico, y dijo que tendría que ayudar en lo que pudiera, cosas sencillas como pelar las frutas, los vegetales y llevar las cosas que me pidan, a donde me pidan, por lo que no tendré ningún problema, solía hacer eso antes de que me compraran, ayudando a mamá con la comida, cuando alcanzaba, claro está. Comeré con el personal de servicio, eso dijo el señor Joel, le agradezco por haberme dado comida y ropa como esta, es muy cómoda y más elegante que la que usaba, que en su mayoría eran...ropa remendada, pero por mi madre, lo que la hacía especial para mi así que la lavaré y la guardaré , bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mi cuarto es muy cómodo y mi camita igual. No hay mejor amiga en el mundo que mi novia, Mercedes ¿cómo estará? Aún la recuerdo claramente, menor que yo por un año, de pelo negro, ojos color miel, tez blanca como la nieve y unas cuantas pequitas en sus mejillas sonrosadas, de mirada dulce y tierna, bueno más que mi novia era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi única compañía aparte de Eugenie que es mi hermana, algo muy distinto a una amiga o novia, cuando estaba triste o me sentía solo ella me acompañaba, y me calmaba cuando me asustada, una vez nos besamos, fue un rato corto, no duró mucho, pero aún así lo recordaré por siempre...no logré despedirme de ella cuando partí hacia aquí, es más, no la había visto desde hacía unas semanas antes de lo del Zoológico, ella estaba enferma, no se de que, pero se le veía más pálida de lo normal. OH Mercedes! Lo siento tanto!!! ¡Espero de verdad que estés bien!

En la mañana iré al jardín para cortar una rosa y regalársela a Saya. Solo espero que sea de su agrado.

Día 13 de Septiembre de 1863

A Saya no le gustó mi regalo...es una caprichosa y egoísta chica.

-No me gusta el color de estas rosas, tráeme unas rojas-me dijo y viendo que no me movía agregó-date prisa.

-Ve y hazlo por ti misma-le respondí molesto. Es irritante.

-Que actitud es esa?-me regaño muy molesta ante mi actitud.

-Si no te gusta, no me hables-le respondí aguantándome las lagrimas, salí de su habitación corriendo y choqué en el pasillo con el señor Joel.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó-ten más cuidado.

-Si-dije mirando al piso-disculpe señor-me disculpé y seguí corriendo directo a la cocina.

-Que bien que estés aquí, necesito que me ayudes a pelar las manzanas-me dijo Roberta-¿estás bien?

-S-Si, si-dije limpiándome las lagrimas con la manga-estoy bien.

-Bien, ¿entonces que esperas? ¡Ayúdame!

-Si, claro-dije y comencé a pelar las manzanas.

-Saya podrá ser muy caprichosa, pero es buena, a veces...todos los sirvientes le temen.

-¿Que? Yo...¿Por qué?-dije algo distraído tanto que...-au!-exclamé al hacerme una herida en el dedo con el cuchillo, que saqué rápidamente para no seguir cortándome.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Roberta.

-Solo fue un corte pequeño.

-Bueno, según se cree, es porque...

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó entrando en la cocina el señor Amshel.

-Si señor-respondió Roberta-en unos minutos el almuerzo estará listo.

-Excelente, Hagi venga, necesito que me traiga una barra de pan-...una barra de pan..., por eso me vendieron...

-Si señor-dije llevándosela.

-Ahora no, dentro de unos minutos.

-Si señor Goldschmidt -repetí, salí de la cocina al cabo de unos minutos con el pan en un plato y fui a la habitación del señor Amshel, pero cuando iba por los interminables pasillos escuche de la habitación del señor Joel, una conversación de el con la señorita Saya, apoyé silenciosamente mi oído a la puerta y escuche:

_-No me agrada ese chico-dijo quejándose de mi._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto la voz del señor Joel._

_-No escucha lo que le digo-dijo la señorita Saya-si le digo que pula mis zapatos, el no lo hace. Si le digo que me ayude a vestirme, el simplemente se va de la habitación con la cara roja-¿y como no, a quien se le ocurre pedirme que le ayude a vestirse? ¿y tener que verla...sin ropa, frente a mi? No lo creo, me rehúso a hacer algo así._

_-Ya veo, no pueden convertirse en amigos de esa forma-dijo Joel._

_-¿Como es eso?_

_-Deberías pensar más en como se siente y ser más sensible-¡es cierto! Debería saber como me siento, ¿que cree, que yo elegí venir aquí? ¡Me trajeron a la fuerza!_

-¿Que haces aquí escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-me reprendió sorpresivamente el señor Amshel.

-Yo...le traía lo que me pidió señor-dije dándole el plato-pero...me perdí...-en cierto modo era verdad, el lugar era inmenso.

-Gracias-dijo-será mejor que regreses a hacer tus cosas-y yo volví a la cocina, aunque alcancé a oír unas últimas palabras ahí dentro.

-Ustedes dos eventualmente-se mofó el señor Amshel.

Día 14 de Septiembre de 1863

Hoy Saya me enseñará a tocar el quelo...no, era guelo, no, no, era delo..., eh…o algo así...solo se que es un instrumento musical, eso es todo…

-Dije que está mal, ¡vaya así no! Tienes que tener el arco perpendicular a las cuerdas ¿qué no te acabo de decir eso? hazlo otra vez, desde el principio-me decía Saya, ¡lo había intentado miles de veces!-¿que estás esperando? Sigue!-me reprendió, yo solo me limité a tirar esa vara llamada arco, estaba harto, no podía pasar ni un minuto con Saya, ¡sin que esta me reprendiera!-¿pero que te pasa? ¡Joel me dijo que te enseñara cosas así que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo!

-Es una perdida de tu tiempo-le contesté.

-Si vas a ser mi amigo deberías al menos saber tocar el Chelo-eso explica el por que no tiene amigos!!!

-Si es cantar o bailar entonces ya me enseñaron lo suficiente-y es verdad, la tía Heloise me enseñó en mis clases de baile y canto antes de que me compraran, cuando era gitano y cuando salíamos a entretener a la gente por las calles de Paris, por la iglesia de Notre Dame, ahí había mucha gente que le gustaba vernos hacer piruetas y bailes con panderetas, yo solía bailar con Eugenie y Mercedes.

-Entonces muéstrelo. Tocaré la música para ti. Cualquier cosa está bien, yo te acompañaré-dijo Saya, yo no bailaré para ella ni loco, además se muy bien que se burlará!-¿No puedes hacerlo? Si no puedes escuchar lo que te digo, entonces sal de aquí y vuelve por donde viniste-¡JA! ¡Ya quisiera yo largarme por una maldita vez de este lugar, y no verte más!

-Bien entonces haré cualquier cosa. Incluso si eso significa estar contigo de noche. ¡Después de todo, tu gente simplemente me compró!-le grité enfadado-¡¿¡¿¡¿Y que creíste, que había venido porque se me dio mera la gana, que dejaría a mi madre enferma y a mis hermanos?!?!?!-le grité dejado ir esas gruesas lagrimas que intentaba contener desde que llegué y que ahora no podía reprimir-no me mires con esa cara, no necesito tu lastima...-dije apenas en un susurró.

-¿Qué hacer en momentos como este? Cuando lloro, Joel suele abrazarme y decirme que todo está bien, y yo me voy calmando, no se si tu sentirás lo mismo, Hagi, yo lo siento mucho, de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos, ¿te parece?

-S-si...-dije calmándome, amigos, ahora que lo recuerdo, había dejado a mis amigos, Charlie y James... ¿cómo estarían? ¿Y mi querida Mercedes?, no puedo regresar el tiempo por más que lo desee, ahora tengo a Saya, mi nueva mejor amiga, perdóname, Mercedes, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver...

Día 16 de Septiembre de 1863

Hoy Saya y yo nos fuimos a recoger flores para Joel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa flor?-le pregunté.

-A Joel le gustan, así que se las voy a llevar.

Luego se nos acercaron una ovejitas, pero Saya me dijo que en el zoológico tenía mucho animales, y que ellas no eran sus amigas...y esas huyeron al verla, y para malograr el bonito día soleado que estábamos teniendo se puso a llover, Saya y yo entramos al cobertizo y pusimos parte de nuestra ropa a secar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó.

-umm si.

-Estoy feliz Hagi, de que estés aquí conmigo. Antes creía que ningún otro ser vivo aparte de Joel se me acercaría-dijo quitándome una pajita de la frente y echándose sobre un montón de paja.

-Eso debe ser por que eres caprichosa y egoísta-le conteste, pero tal vez fue mejor no hacerlo ya que me puso un montón de paja en la cara-¿por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté quitándome la paja de la cara.

-Es por las cosas que dices-me contesto sonriendo, bueno, tiene razón...

Día 18 de Septiembre de 1863

Hoy Saya tiene practica de esgrima, así que le llevaré algo para tomar, seguro estará sedienta de tanta practica.

-Ni siquiera tu mi mentor, puede igualarme-decía Saya cuando llegué con el refresco-Hagi.

-¿Si?

-Cuando sea grande quiero recorrer el mundo con mi espada.

-¿Es por eso que eres tan entusiasta con tu entrenamiento?

-Así es, y cuando ese día llegue, tu, Hagi, vendrás conmigo-¿ir con Saya por el mundo? Desde ese día, sus palabras se convirtieron en mi "sueño dorado" como dice Roberta, esas palabras me apoyaran cuando me sienta solo, recordándome que no lo estoy, tengo a Saya, mi nueva y única mejor amiga.

...................................................................................................................................................

Heme aquí terminando el capitulo con mi vaso de naranjada helada, con el calor que hace...poco más y me evaporo, no mentira, no hace tanto, en Argentina esta peor, pobre mi amiga Ayhe, se debe estar achicharrando... realmente me animé a relatar algo sobre el pasado de Hagi, bien espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, seguid leyendo dentro de poco subiré el siguiente.

**Wiz-chan:** ya me compraron el manga de Blood+ "Viaje Nocturno", sin ti y tus datos no abría sido posible tenerlo, realmente gracias!!! n-n.

**Moni-san, Ayla'Cello, miciel, Star Flowers, sesrena, Sofix: **¡¡¡mil gracias por sus reviews!!!


	6. Capitulo 5: El Diario de Hagi Parte II

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz**  
Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento. **  
Descripción: **Este capitulo trata del diario de Hagi,de cuando llegó al zoológico y de ahí en adelante.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este capitulo a mi hermanita Carolina!!!

**Nota: **Jajajajaja, buenas noticias, encontré mis apuntes...¡adivinen donde estaban! En mi caja de cosas, donde hay cosas... y demás, con mi madre nos pusimos a ordenar la sacrosanta cajita, y ahí estaban! Como llegaron ahí, no tengo ni la más remota idea, ya que recuerdo haberlos dejado en la casa de mi abuela.

Espero que les guste. Dejad Reviews!!!

**Referencia: **

-* nota aparte.

_-_Lo que está escrito en cursiva es el pensamiento del personaje, pero en esta caso es un diario, así que estará escrito así, sin cursiva.

_-_LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN MAYÚSCULAS ES CUANDO EL PERSONAJE GRITA.

...................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 5: El Diario de Hagi Parte II:

Día 06 de Febrero de 1864

No te he escrito en mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho, pero verás... Saya se ha vuelto muy amiga mía y he estado muy ocupado jugando con ella, hoy me metió en un gran lió con el señor Amshel.

-Oye Hagi, ¿quieres salir a jugar?-me preguntó Saya, cuando yo estaba **muy ocupado **pelando manzanas, papas y demás.

-Saya estoy muy ocupado...

-Hagi, es solo pelar manzanas, papas y demás…

-No, Saya-dije en tono serio-es el **arte **de pelar manzanas, papas y demás, tienen que estar bien peladas para el señor Amshel.

-El señor Amshel es un…-pero al parecer no se atrevió a continuar la frase.

-¿Un?-le pregunté, ¿que habrá querido decir?

-Es un hombre muy serio y… y…y no es divertido, solo para yendo y viniendo de no se donde, para meterse en la biblioteca y no salir de ahí hasta ya entrada la noche.

-¿Espías al señor Amshel?-le pregunté anonado.

-Solo cuando estoy aburrida y tu estás en tus clases.

-Como sea, estoy ocupado…y…

-¡¡¡Vamos Hagisito...!!! ¡¡¡Porfasss!!!

-Hagi…¿sito?-¿desde cuando me llama así? Así solo me decía mi mamá y a veces Mercedes, como Saya cuando quiere algo, hablando de Mercedes, Saya me recuerda a ella, pero Saya es más traviesa, curiosa y muchas cosas más que no me alcanzarían las paginas en este diario.

-Porfasss!!!-me rogó Saya con esa carita que estoy seguro que ni Joel podría resistirse-¡¡¡o si no leeré tu diario que se que tienes metido en tu canasta de ropa sucia, cochino!!!

-¡¡¡No es cierto está debajo de mi colchón!!!-le grité sonrojado, ¿de verdad cree que yo metería mi diario ahí?

-¿Enserio? No sabía que tenias diario, Hagi! Bien, entonces leeré tu diario que está metido debajo de tu colchón!-¡rayos, caí en su trampa! Y como es obvio, terminé cediendo en menos de 3 segundos.

-Está bien...está bien...-le dije, dejé mis cosas, me lavé las manos y salí a jugar con Saya, una vez afuera-oye Saya, ¿a que jugaremos?

-Tendremos todo el zoológico para jugar...

-¿Todo?

-Si, todo, eso lo hará difícil.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices...¿cómo se juega?

-Yo me esconderé, tu contarás y luego me buscarás.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Como dije, yo me esconderé y tendré que venir cuando tu no te des cuenta y tocar el lugar donde contaste, y decir "te atrapé", bien tu contarás hasta...mmm...te parece...¿50?

-¿Que te parece si tu cuentas?

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

-Verá...aún no cuento muy bien...

-Ya aprenderás Hagi, bien, yo contaré-se volteó, se apoyó en un árbol y empezó a contar.

Yo me fui corriendo a esconderme.

Corrí y corrí, tanto que me perdí, como aquel día en que mi padrastro me abandonó a los cinco años en la calle, estaba tan asustado, si no fuera por un anciano de cabellera rubia y caminada extraña yo...había muerto de frío. Explicaré esto de paso, mi padre murió a mis cuatro años, y luego apareció ese hombre llamado Hans que logró conquistar a mi madre, o eso dice, pero yo creo que la sobornó con dinero para que nosotros fuéramos felices, pero todo fue obviamente mentira.

Después de andar sin rumbo alguno llegué a una especie de torre, ¿sería esa la torre prohibida? No tuve tiempo de pensar más ya que...ahí pasó lo peor...me encontré con el señor Amshel.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE HACE AQUÍ SEÑOR HAGI?!?!?!-me gritó tan fuerte que me asusté y me caí, y eso que estaba bien parado...-¡NO DEBERÍA USTED ESTAR AQUÍ!-con tanto grito me puse a llorar...-¡DEBRÍA ESTAR HACIENDO SUS DEBERES!

-Se...señor...Am....sell, yo...yo no...-no podía más, no podía hablar, felizmente Saya llegó.

-Señor Amshel, hola-dijo muy feliz Saya-¿pero que le pasa? ¿Por qué está tan molesto?

-El chico está donde no debe, este lugar está prohibido.

-OH lo siento señor Amshel, ahorita me lo llevo-dijo rápidamente y me sacó de aquel lío.

-Vaya Hagi, por poco.

-Gracias Saya-le agradecí.

-No hay porque, pero no te metas en líos o me meterás a mi también ¿lo ves? Te dije que era mala idea salir a jugar-yo me quedé callada...aunque con las ganas de decirle que todo el lo había sido culpa suya por distraerme de mis deberes.

Día 25 de Septiembre de 1864

Esta mañana fui al despacho del señor Joel a preguntar sobre mi familia, me embargaba la incertidumbre, no sabía si preguntar o no...bueno al final pregunté...

-Disculpe...señor Goldschmidt –entré tímidamente, y lo vi en su escritorio, al parecer parecía ocupado...mejor no molestar-disculpe, volveré en otro momento...

-Está bien, entre, ¿necesita algo joven Hagi?

-Eh...me preguntaba si ha sabido algo de mi familia, la que tenía antes de esta...

-Me alegra saber que se siente en familia, y sobre la que tenía antes, según me han informada...tu madre y tu hermana Eugenie murieron.

De mis ojos se desprendieron dos gruesas lagrimas, no...no mi madre...no Eugenie...

-Lo siento mucho joven Hagi-en los ojos del señor Joel denoté tristeza, compasión y comprensión.

-Está bien...gracias señor Joel-dijo, estaba dispuesto a retirarme del cuarto, pero mis pies no obedecían y me sentía clavado a la hermosa alfombra de aquel lugar.

-Su padre aún vive...

-El no es mi padre...el no me interesa...estoy seguro que el fue quien las mató...

-Joven Hagi...según se fue un accidente...

-¡¿UN ACCIDENTE?! ¡¡¡LO MISMO PASÓ CON MI PADRE!!! UN ACCIEDENTE...¡¡¡EL LO MATÓ, YO LO SÉ!!! FUE EL ÚNICO QUE ESTABA CON EL, SEGÚN MI PADRASTRO, SE SUICIDO, PERO MI PADRE NO NOS DEJARIA SABIENDO LA CONDICIÓN EN LA QUE ESTABAMOS!!!-estaba furioso, no me había dado cuenta que le estaba gritando al señor Joel...

-Ven...-me dijo, y yo inconscientemente me acerqué a el, desperté de mi estupefacción cuando me abrazó, se sentía como un padre, mi padre...el me abrazaba así cuando estaba triste...como ahora...

Luego me mandó a que durmiese un rato y luego siga con los deberes.

Día 09 de Mayo de 1865

Hoy me han dado permiso para desayunar, almorzar y cenar con Saya, saya se lo pidió al señor Joel; al señor Amshel no le agradó en absoluto, pero el señor Joel está feliz de que Saya y yo seamos muy amigos. Podemos conversar sobre lo que sea sin ser molestados, y nos divertimos en grande cada vez que nos toca comer.

**Día 04 de Agosto de 1869**

Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Saya, no se cuantos cumplirá, pero se veía muy feliz. Le regalé rosas (de las que le gustan) y una cajita hecha por mi para que guarde sus collares, aretes y demás cosas que según ella "toda mujer debe tener" ¡es tan gracioso oírla decir eso! A veces me recuerda a mi madre...claro que Saya es mucho más joven pero muy vanidosa en ciertas ocasiones, como por ejemplo fiestas, en las que me saca a bailar con ella. Así es como he aprendido a bailar, tras tropezones y pisadas de pies ¡pobre Saya! pero como se dice últimamente "de los errores se aprende" pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

Día 30 de agosto de 1874

Hoy es el cumpleaños del señor Joel , cumple, si no he escuchado mal, 63 años.

**En la noche...**

La fiesta fue maravillosa, pero a Saya se le ocurrió la "estupenda" idea de intentar robarnos el pastel. Al final ella, en su intento por llevárselo, tropezó, el pastel voló y aterrizó en la cabeza del señor...ejem...Amshel, no pude evitar reírme, igual que los otros invitados, pero el señor Amshel se puso furioso y me echó toda la culpa a mi por no detener a Saya, pero el señor Joel me defendió diciendo que fue un accidente, en la noche nos confió a Saya y a mi que siempre había querido lanzarle pastel a su hermano por amargado, pero que nunca se atrevió y que esta había sido la mejor fiesta que había tenido.

Día 13 de Julio de 1870

Hoy tuve una fiesta sorpresa, es mi cumpleaños numero 19, nunca había celebrado así mi cumpleaños, realmente me sorprendí, Saya me había llevado a pasear en bote, y al regresar, entramos en el comedor, ahí estaba Joel y los criados, en la mesa, un pastel, que por cierto estuvo muy rico, el señor Amshel no estuvo, pero eso no me importa, Saya estaba, ella me regaló una bufanda para el invierno, y el señor Joel me regaló un abrigo, me divertí mucho.

Día 05 de Noviembre de 1870

Creo me quedaré traumado de por vida...yo... no se que hacer, hoy el señor Amshel me llevó a hacer unos exámenes, fueron extraños exámenes, primero me llevaron a esa torre donde ya había estado antes, ahí fue donde comenzó todo, ahí había una chica, muy parecida a Saya, ella me miraba con mucha curiosidad, mientras el señor Amshel decía que no debí decirle esto a nadie. De repente la chica habló.

-Que lindo eres chico, Amshel, ¿es el de quien me hablaste?

-Si-se limitó a responder el señor Amshel, ahí terminó la conversación.

Pero bueno, terminados los exámenes, comenzó lo peor, no puedo describirlo, solo sé que me asusté mucho, momentos después perdí el conocimiento y desperté en mi cama...no creo que esto haya sido un sueño, fue demasiado real, no me acercaré a ese lugar otra vez.

Día 19 de Agosto de 1883_En la noche..._

No puedo dormir después de lo que he descubierto, se que no he escrito en este diario en mucho tiempo, pero esto es importante, Saya...no es humana, hoy lo descubrí. Era un día lluvioso y estaba practicando con el chelo cuando sucedió...

-¿Algún problema?-le pregunte ya que Saya se había levantado repentinamente, y aparentemente molesta...

-No es divertido, nunca hubiera pensado que te volvieras mejor que yo!-me replicó furiosa.

-¿Debería tocar más torpe?-sugerí dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡No! Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser mucho más alto que yo-volvió a reclamar, Saya cogió el chelo, el arco y empezó a tocar, de repente una de las cuerdas se rompió y se cortó.

-Au!-exclamó mi amiga.

-Saya, muéstrame tu dedo-le exigí.

-Esta bien, no es nada- segundos después su herida sanó, ahí si que me sorprendí y comprobé mis sospechas. He de admitir que me aterrorice y no pude disimularlo, Saya me miró apenada y yo estaba totalmente anonado, sin darme cuenta salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra, dejando a Saya algo sorprendida, fui directamente al cuarto de Joel, pero en el camino me topé con el señor Amshel.

-Hagi.

-Dígame, señor-le dije sin prestarle atención.

-Tráeme una limonada fría al despacho.

-Si señor-fui por la bendita limonada y luego a ver al señor Joel.

-Vaya, señor Hagi, que sorpresa verlo por aquí ¿algún problema?-me preguntó al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-Señor Joel-comencé dudando u poco.

-¿Si?

Tome aire y continué.

-Es sobre Saya-ante esto Joel se puso muy serio, pero seguí-desde que llegué aquí, Saya no ha cambiado absolutamente nada y si ella se hiere la herida sana por si misma, pero...¿por qué? He escuchado que se saca sangre de los criados para Saya...

-Es solo una transfusión de sangre para que Saya siga viviendo...

-¿Por qué? Ella no ha perdido sangre-le interrumpí de repente.

-El origen de la vida puede rastrear hacia atrás unos diez millones...no, unos cien millones de años, y mucho aún se desconoce. Pero, así como nosotros estamos aquí, Saya también lo está. Esta es la verdad. Pero porque Saya es de la forma que es, no lo sé. Me gustaría entender y ver que ella madure adecuadamente, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto podré ayudar...el flujo de la vida es implacable, espero Hagi que lo entiendas y no la mires diferente, que lo que han vivido hasta ahora no se borre por el simple hecho de que ella no es como los demás-me explicó.

-Señor Joel, Saya es para mi una gran amiga, nada lo cambiará-le dije, ahora lo podía comprender, después de la conversación salí del despacho y me fui al mi cuarto a descansar, ahora escribo esto.

Día 24 de Agosto de 1883En la mañana...

Saya no me ha hablado en cuatro días...no se que hacer, no debí haberme ido así...

Después del desayuno, en el que por cierto como solo, ya que Saya se va apenas me ve... la buscaré e intentaré llevarla a dar un paseo en bote...

_**En la noche...**_

Lo logré, Saya y yo seguimos siendo amigo, como debe ser, pero realmente la quiero como una amiga...o es algo más profundo...no, solo somos amigo, un sirviente como yo no podría tener oportunidad con una dama como ella, no, que tonto soy de pensar que algo así podría ocurrir, no, ella y yo solos somos amigos.

Bueno, así fue...

Yo iba remando y...

-Hagi...

-Dime-le pregunte, hacía rato que ninguno de los dos había hablado...

-Crees...¿que soy escalofriante?

-¿Eh?-su pregunta me había sorprendido, pero he de admitir que esperaba algo así...

-¿Tienes miedo de mi?

-No, ese no es el caso-le dije, y es verdad, no le temo en absoluto, solo que me sorprendió que eso fuera posible, que de verdad existieran personas así.

-No me mientas, ¡tu crees que soy un monstruo, te escuche ayer hablar con Joel!

-Saya...

-¡Te odio!-esas palabras me rompieron el corazón...-Yo soy un monstruo-no Saya, tu no eres un monstruo, tu eres mi querida amiga-no soy normal...yo...no soy normal...-terminó apenas en un susurro.

De repente Saya se paró, y por consecuencia el bote se tambaleó.

-¡Saya ten cuidado!-yo también me levanté a sostenerla por si se caía.

-Hagi...tus latidos y los míos son los mismos, pero ¿por qué el flujo del tiempo es distinto para nosotros?-tenerla así, abrazada, hacía parecer a Saya extremadamente frágil, como esas muñecas que vi en las calles de pequeño, esas hermosas pero delicadas muñequitas...

Regresamos conversando animadamente a la mansión, olvidando todo lo ocurrido en la semana, como si eso nunca hubiese pasado.

**Día 25 de Agosto de 1883**

Hoy cometí la estupidez más grande de mi vida... Hace algunas horas Joel me pidió que le llevara a Saya su copa con...no se que su remedio, el asunto es que yo, todo voluntarioso y dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de mi amo, le llevé la copita a Saya. La encontré llorando. Para animarla tomé su peineta y se la coloqué en la cabeza.

-Siempre quise decírtelo pero...-decía mientras se la acomodaba. Las palabras salían de mi boca sin poder evitarlo ¡No podía conseguir parar! ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Aún sigo sin comprenderlo-No encontraba un momento oportuno. Desde...que te vi por primera vez pensé que eres una chica muy hermosa-sin saber que estaba haciendo exactamente la tome por la barbilla y...si, la bese. Para cambiar el tema ya que estaba a punto de ponerme rojo agregué:

-Por favor acuérdate de tomar el medicamento, sino sería un desperdicio-pero en contra de todas mis presiones de no salir vivo de aquel lugar Saya empezó a toser y luego a reírse o al revés...o...estaba tratando de disimular su risa, ¡argh! No importa que trataba pero eso ayudó a que me sonrojara.

-¡No te rías, lo preparó personalmente Joel para ti!

-¡Bueno, bueno está bien! Me pregunto de que estará hecho esto...-pensó en voz alta. Luego me retiré del cuarto con la copa vacía a la cocina, después de eso, nada extraño pasó ese día.

Día 30 de Agosto de 1883

¿Donde habrá ido Saya hoy? Es la tercera vez que se va sin decir nada, pero bueno, Joel dijo que fuese a buscarla, parecía algo serio. OH, lo olvide, hoy es el cumpleaños numero 72 o 73 del señor Joel, ya perdí la cuenta, bueno, creo que debo ir a buscar a Saya.

**En la tarde...**

Estoy sentado en un tronco, ya busqué a Saya por todo el zoológico, tengo hambre, son las cuatro de la tarde y me he pasado toda la mañana buscándola, por lo tanto no he desayunado, hoy habrá picnic, Joel debe de estar preocupado, pero espero que los preparativos de la fiesta lo entretengan un poco, ya que últimamente esta muy enfermo...no he buscado donde Joel me prohibió ir y a donde el señor Amshel me llevó aquella vez, pero ¿Saya estará ahí? Bueno, mejor la vuelvo a buscar.

-¿Saya, donde estás?-llamé, pero nadie contestó, yo estaba parado frente a una gran torre, pero preferí no entrar-De verdad! Que diría Joel si supiera que Saya vino a un lugar como este?-SAYA!!!!!-volví a llamar.

-Ya voy!-al fin! Saya contestó, voltee para ver de donde venía su voz, y la vi salir detrás de la torre.

-¿Donde estabas?

-Eh...me perdí...-no le creo, ella vino por algo en especial, lo se, pero bueno, no quiero buscarme problemas con ella. Se que fue a ver a esa chica que está encerrada en la torre.

Después de caminar largo rato en silencio, pusimos las cosas para el picnic.

-¡Saya!-le dije mientras pelaba una manzana, le había resondrado por meter los dedos a la mermelada, ya que eran malos modales para una señorita como ella.

-Está tan buena-dijo sonriendo-la mermelada de grosellas negras de este año está muy bien hecha.

-Una buena mermelada no es excusa para malas costumbres.

-Estas diciendo las cosas cada vez más parecidas a Joel, Hagi-me reprochó Saya, yo solo me limité a sonreír.

-¿Tienes listo el regalo para Joel?

-Es por eso que vinimos aquí-eso me confundió más.

-¿Eh?

-Por aquí-me dijo emocionada.

-Saya-le dije para que me esperara, suspiré, ¿ahora que rayos se le ocurriría hacer? guardé el cuchillo y la seguí.

-Quiero darle a Joel ese lirio durante la fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche-dijo mirando hacia un acantilado-a el le gustan los lirios, pero solo los de este color crecen aquí-y a continuación empezó a bajar.

-Saya, cuidado, no bajes...es peligroso-le dije muy preocupado.

-¿Entonces puedes traérmelos tu?-me pregunto, ante esa miranda no puedo negarme...

Empecé a bajar lentamente, me resbalé, pero logré aferrarme a una roca, seguí descendiendo, sin darme cuenta sentí que caía..., mucho dolor, luego a Saya desesperada y luego me besó...y...ya no recuerdo lo que pasó después...

Desperté sintiéndome muy raro, mis heridas habían sanado y ya no tenía hambre ni sueño a pesar de ser de noche..., fui corriendo a buscar a Saya. De repente sentí la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado, de protegerla cueste lo que cueste.

La encontré, pero llorando, ahí vi lo que ocurría...esa chica, la que vi cuando era pequeño, ella lo había destruido todo, era igual a Saya, su gemela como ella me explicó, y...en sus brazos, el señor Joel, muerto, lo extraño es que no encontré el cadáver del señor Amshel, la chica, a la que Saya llama Diva, debe haber aventado su cuerpo muy lejos.

Ahora soy el caballero de Saya, mi lealtad y deber está con ella, como siempre fue y será, soy inmortal, mi tiempo se ha detenido, estoy registrando esto en mi diario, por última vez, ahora mi vida le pertenece a Saya, no debo seguir escribiendo, debo dedicar todo mi tiempo y vida a Saya, mi querida dama y mi mejor y única amiga.

...................................................................................................................................................

¡¡¡Al fin!!! ¡Lo termineeee! ¡¡¡El sacrosanto capituloooooo!!! ¡¡¡Siiiii!!! Bueno, espero reviews, no he hecho esto por nada, próximamente Capitulo 6, aún no se como se llamará, pero se de que tratará, nos vemos. Saludos a Moni-san y a Noci-chan.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Habrán Posibilidades?

**Título:** Blood+: Otra oportunidad para ser feliz**  
Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.**  
Descripción: **Sorpresa, sorpresa, un capitulo especial, dedicado a Saya y Hagi...como siempre.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este capitulo a Moni-san, miciel, Ayla'Cello, sesrena, Sofix, ginytah, Wiz-chan, Noci-chan y a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews.

Espero Que les guste. ¡¡¡Dejad Reviews!!!

.................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 6: ¿Habrán Posibilidades?

Saya acababa de terminar de leer el diario, cuando por fin Hitomi metió un gol y el equipo celebró.

-Saya-ya nos vamos, le dijo Kai.

-Si ya voy-y guardó el diario en una mochila que llevó, y seguida de Hagi se regresaron al omoro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡Erika, ya llegamos!-gritó Kai apenas llegaron.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora! Acabo de terminar de preparar la cena, Julia me ayudo con una nueva receta.

-Julia, el es Hans Cavalier, el padre de Saya y abuelo de Hitomi y Rina, y aquí el recién aparecido Nathan Mahler-presentó Kai.

-¿El caballero de la tía de Saya?-preguntó su Julia.

-Así es, mucho gusto señorita.

-Ya saben que si no tienen donde quedarse, aquí tenemos lugar, igual tu Nathan-agregó Erika.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron los dos y a continuación todos se fueron a comer, menos los caballeros, terminando Saya se fue a hablar con Hagi quien estaba en la terraza tocando el Chelo, y cuando su dama llegó paró instantáneamente de tocar.

-Terminé de leerlo-le dijo Saya devolviéndoselo y él la miró con gran curiosidad dibujada en su rostro, así que su dama continuó-yo...-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-nunca me detuve a pensar cuanto habías sufrido...Hagi...yo...lo siento mucho...

-Saya, no..., ya no tiene importancia, mi vida pudo haber sido desastrosa antes, pero contigo a mi lado todo cambió para bien.

-Gracias Hagi... una pregunta...-dijo más animada.

-Dime.

-¿Quién es Mercedes?

-....una amiga de la infancia...-dijo con voz queda.

-Amiga o... ¿novia?-preguntó Saya nerviosamente.

-Amiga, o mejor dicho...fue mi amiga, ya que de seguro está muerta-Saya se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Oye Saya, no quieres ir con Hagi a pasear un momento?

-Está bien...ummm ¿quieres ir a pasear?

-Si ese es tu deseo-_sería una buena oportunidad, además estaremos solos..._-pensó el caballero.

Salieron a pasear por el parque, mientras en la casa, se había juntado, Julia y Erika, la primera acababa de regresar, con sus cosas metidas en un maletín. Las mencionadas se encontraban, junto con el hijo de Julia, John, en la sala.

-Bien, entonces, comencemos, dices que es posible que Saya pueda tener hijos con su caballero, si, separamos parte de la sangre de un caballero y la mezclamos con algunos químicos, para convertirlos en humanos por un plazo de 10 horas.

-¿La sangre de un caballero se puede separar?-dijo Hitomi entrando de pronto.

-Solo la de un caballero, y que tiene una propiedad diferente a la sangre humana. A pesar de ser quirópteros, los caballero han sido humanos en algún momento de sus vidas, así que aún conservan parte humana. Y si un quiróptero toma la combinación se convierte en un humano.

-Así es, según nuestras investigaciones recientes-dijo Erika.

-¿Y si funciona?

-Saya quedará como humana por 9 meses, pero Hagi al cabo de diez horas volverá a ser un quiróptero.

-Para que quieren que Saya...-decía Kai llevando las bebidas.

-¿No has visto como miran a Hitomi y a Rina?-preguntó Nathan-cuando mencioné que se podía, simplemente se emocionaron...

-Yo soy testigo!-dijo Rina, entrando y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-A mi me gustaría que tuvieran hijos-dijo Hitomi.

-Y a mi más nietos-dijo Hans.

-Bien, Nathan nos ayudará con tu sangre, se los propondremos en cuanto lleguen, bueno niñas, si están tan dispuestas, supongo que nos ayudaran al menos a pasarnos los instrumentos-dijo Erika.

-Claaaaro-dijo Rina.

-Bien, debemos tener todo listo para dentro de...unas horas.

-¿Tan rápido? No es posible hacer todo tan rápido...

-Con los instrumentos que yo tengo, toooodo es posible, bueno no todo, pero ya me entienden-rió Julia.

-Bien John, tu le tomarás las pruebas de sangre al señor Mahler.

-Dime solo Nathan, querida.

-Oh claro, disculpe.

-¿Y yo? ¿yo que hago?-preguntó Kai.

-Tu cariño, nos avisarás cuando Saya y Hagi lleguen-dijo Erika.

-Como digan...

Para mejor comodidad se habían reunido en el pequeño laboratorio de Erika, que antes era el deposito, ahí tenían el material necesario, a parte de los de julia, tenían tubos ensayo, gradillas, pinzas, buretas, mecheros, etc...

-Bien, comencemos-dijo Julia sacando unas Hitomingas de su maletín, pasándoselas a John y el le sacó un poco de sangre a Nathan, y las colocó en varios tubos de ensayo, mientras Erika y las hijas de Diva lo iban preparando todo.

.............................................................................................................................................

Ya habían pasado unas horas de duro trabajo, Hagi y Saya se habían cansado de caminar por todo el largo y ancho del parque, habían conversado, reído, algo que al caballero le agradó mucho, y ella había vuelto a tocar el Chelo, algo torpe por tantos años sin practica, pero bien. Se habían quedado mirando a los niñitos que por ahí jugaban, pasándose la pelota y persiguiéndose entre sí. El tema del diario estaba casi olvidado, al menos no hablaron de eso, se hacía tarde, mejor regresar. El cielo había oscureciendo rápidamente, la bella luna llena ya había salido y el cielo estaba repleto de luminosas estrellas. Todo esta perfecto como para lo que tengo pensado se dijo Hagi.

-Saya, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Dime-le picaba la curiosidad de que "algo" se trataba y que tan importante podría ser, además había mucho silencio.

-Yo...Saya...tu...eh...-dijo, se hizo silencio otra vez...el sonido de un grillito se hizo presente, mejor seguir, ¡vamos hombre! Ella es el amor tu vida, ella es tu todo, ella es la partitura de la música que tocas con tu Chelo, ella es la cereza de tu helado, ella es el queso de tu pizza, ella es el manjar blanco (o dulce de leche) de tu alfajor, ella es la miel de tu turrón, ella es...ya mejor no pensar en comida... ella es tu complemento, ¡ella es tu razón de ser y vivir!

-Ya basta!-dijo sintiéndose mareado con tanto "ella es"

-¿Que?-Saya no entendía ni pío de lo que estaba pasando.

-Saya, yo te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie-y sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color carmín de su bolsillo derecho, se arrodillo frente a Saya y la abrió dejando ver un reluciente y hermoso diamante que brillaba como las estrellas del oscuro cielo-Saya-dijo-se que tal vez me he tardado mucho en pedirte esto, yo...se que te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad y quería preguntarte si...¿me haces el honor de casarte conmigo, aceptarías ser mi esposa y compartir tu eternidad junto a la mía, haciéndome muy dichoso de tenerte a mi lado?

-Haji...-dijo Saya sorprendida-¡¡¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO!!!-dijo llorando de felicidad y lanzándose literalmente a los brazos de su chevalier.

-Gracias, Saya, querida mía-dijo Haji besándola tiernamente en los labios, vaya, no había sido tan difícil; se quedaron sentados en la banquita hasta que del cielo comenzaron a caer gotitas de agua.

-Saya, creo que será mejor que regresemos, se está haciendo tarde, está lloviendo y no has comido nada desde el almuerzo...

-Está bien- y se regresaron tomados de la manos, la chica seguía derramando lagrimas de la emoción.

.............................................................................................................................................

En el Omoro Kai pasaba la voz de la llegada de los novios.

-¡Oigan, oigan, Hagi y Saya ya llegaron!-decía Kai, entrando en el ex-deposito.

-Distráelos, ya casi terminamos, por cierto, ¿que hora es?-dijo Erika.

-Tarde, las 19:30 y aún no tomamos lonche.

-OH, lo siento Julia, John, váyanse, esto está tardando más de lo que creí.

-No hay problema, no solemos tomar lonche, así que no tenemos hambre-dijo John.

En la sala se armó un silencio muy incómodo...

-Saya, ¿eso que tienes en el dedo, es un anillo?-le preguntó Kai anonado al ver el hermoso diamante cuando traía algo para Saya comiera.

-S-si, Hagi...me propuso matrimonio...-dijo aún sollozando.

-Vaya! No era para sorprenderse!!!

-Q-que!-Saya se sonrojó y se puso roja como un tomate...

-Pero...¿cómo pudiste Hagi comprar algo tan caro?

-Con tantos años tocando el Chelo en las calles, más algunos trabajos extras cuando Saya dormía logré obtener algo de dinero.

-¿Pero no es dinero de hace mucho años?

-No, solo de los años recientes, en 30 años uno puede reunir mucho dinero.

-¿y que clase de trabajo extra?

-Quitar la nieve de la entrada de las casas...eh...ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, ayudar en un acilo y en un orfanato y en los últimos años he ayudado a un viejo amigo en Hong Kong en lo que necesitara, como preparar el té, ordenar la biblioteca y cazar algunos quirópteros que habían por la zona.

-¿Tu amigo caza quirópteros?

-Si así es.

-Bueno, bueno, os tengo una sorpresa, y ya que están comprometidos...tal vez esto le guste-entró Erika, y les entregó un pequeño frasquito a cada uno.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Saya, el liquido era de color entre morado y rojo.

-Es una sustancia para que tu puedas tener hijos con tu caballero y te vuelve humano por 10 horas, y si funciona tu, tía Saya, serás humana por 9 meses-explicó Hitomi, Hagi y Saya se pusieron rojo intenso.

-¿QUE?-dijeron, más bien, gritaron caballero y dama.

-Vaya que no debiste ser tan directa, hermana!-le reprochó Rina.

-Al menos pruébenla, nos costó mucho hacerla tía Saya!-rogó su hermana, Hagi examinó el frasquito y miro interrogante a Saya.

-Probemos...¿que puede pasar?-dijo Saya.

-Yo la probaré primero, por si acaso-y bebió su parte de la sustancia...no pasó nada en los siguientes segundo, solo silencio absoluto.

-Arhhhg-gimió de repente Hagi cayendo de rodillas y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, como si le quemara; de su mano derecha, su mano de quiróptero, las vendas cayeron y ante el asombro de todos esta comenzó a sufrir rápidas transformaciones, volviendo a ser una mano humana, de repente sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo empezó a tener grandes espasmos y a botar espuma por la boca, se retorcía como lagartija por el suelo, Erika empezaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa, Saya estaba asustada, pero recordaba haber visto la misma escena dos veces, claro que sin espuma, así que tomó la mano de Hagi, las hijas de Diva...no sabían que decir, Kai recordaba a Riku, cuando se convirtió en caballero de Saya y su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma forma; el cuerpo de Hagi dejo de convulsionar para que luego este respirara pesadamente, se limpió la boca con la manga de su sotana y notó que ya no tenía colmillos.

-¿Hagi?-pregunto Saya tímidamente, Hagi se incorporó y logró pararse algo torpe, por lo cual se tubo que apoyar en uno de los muebles-Hagi...¿estás bien?

-Yo...si, estoy bien-se sentía algo mareado.

-¿Como te sientes?-preguntó Erika, aún nerviosa.

-Bien, algo mareado pero bien.

-Aún tenemos que verificar que seas un humano.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, Hagi, intenta llegar hasta el otro extremo de la casa y coger esto, pero, sin tropezar con estos obstáculos-puso una sillas, una alfombra con la que ya se habían tropezado Saya y Hagi anteriormente, y en el extremo del pasadizo puso un borrador. Hagi corrió pero tropezó estrepitosamente con todas las cosas ya que no puedo esquivarlas a tiempo, llegó hasta el borrador, sí, pero con las piernas arriba, todo doblado y más mareado de lo que ya estaba.

-Au...

-Si, au-dijo Saya muy emocionada-ahora yo-y se tomó el contenido del frasquito, le pasó lo mismo que a Hagi, el cual también le sujetó la mano. Saya también había vuelto a ser humana y sin colmillos.

-Bien, Kai, las chicas y yo saldremos a cenar, en la cocina les dejaremos algo para que también cenen, o si prefieren pueden pedir una pizza, aquí les dejaremos algo de dinero.

-Estará bien con lo que nos dejen, no hay problema-dijo Saya.

-Bien, la casa es suya, solo no le prendan fuego-rió Hitomi-bueno, adiós!

Vieron TV mientras cenaban y una hora después se fueron al cuarto que compartían, se sentaron en la cama y guardaron silencio.

-Saya...-Hagi rompió el silencio, cuando Saya volteó descubrió que el la miraba fijamente, pero Saya noto cierta duda en su voz-yo...

-Lo se, es nuestra única oportunidad...

-Nos quedan 9 horas...¿Realmente deseas hacer esto?

-Es ahora o nunca, si funciona...tu volverás a ser quiróptero y yo humana por 9 meses, hasta que nazca...-realmente le gustaba la idea de ser madre, ¿pero estaría preparada? ¿y Hagi?-Por mi parte me encantaría, no se tu...

-A mi también, bien, como ambos estamos de acuerdo en esto hagámoslo...si se puede, bien; si no buscaremos otra forma.

-Hagi...te amo

-Y yo a ti-y el se acerco al rostro de Saya dándole un tierno beso, y así siguieron, y no describiré nada más ¬¬ juasjuas!

Creo que no hace falta decir que Hagi y Saya no salieron de ese cuarto por muchas horas.

.............................................................................................................................................

**Al día siguiente**

Ya era de día, y Saya y Hagi habían pasado juntos la noche, ambos habían dormido, y Hagi por fin tuvo un momento de descanso y de placenteros sueños.

-¿Hagi?-preguntó Saya desperezándose, pero no hubo respuesta. Juraría haber dormido en sus brazos y ahora solo estaba entre sábanas.

-Salió hace unas horas-dijo Kai, quien pasaba por ahí y escucho que saya llamaba a su caballero.

-Ah..., bueno.

-Por cierto...ya llegó Julia, ¿puede pasar?

-Claro, yo...me voy a cambiar-¿a donde habría ido Hagi? ¿se habría arrepentido? no, imposible. Julia la examinó, le sacó pruebas de sangre y se fue a revisarlas; Julia terminó al cabo de una hora, en la que Saya desayunó y se volvió a dormir y Hagi aún no llegaba.

-Ven, Julia tiene los resultados-le llamó Kai.

-¿Qué? Ah...si, si, ya voy...ehh...Kai...¿ya llegó Hagi?

-No, aún no.

-Hmpf, bueno, ya vendrá-Julia y Erika yacían cuchichiando sentadas revisando por enésima vez los resultados, lucían algo serias.

-¿Como se lo diremos?-murmuraron, por lo que Saya empezó a dudar seriamente de los resultados

-Pasa...¿algo?-preguntó.

-Saya...pues los resultados fueron...eh...

-¿Saya cuales fueron los resultados?-preguntó Kai mientras la hijas de Diva comían muy contentas sus tostadas.

-Julia estaba a punto de decirme.

-Bien, disculpen, continúen...

-Entonces, el veredicto final es…-empezó Rina.

-Positivo. Saya está embarazada.-Indicó Julia.

-Felicidades!!!-dijo Erika abrazándola-estoy segura que serás una gran madre.

-¡Felicidades tía Saya!-mientras se abrazaban y la felicitaba de la nada apareció Hagi, parecía cansado y de haber venido corriendo de una maratón. Cuando vio que todos abrazaban a Saya, y esta estaba media atontada se temió lo peor.

-Saya...yo...perdona la tardanza, me fui a tocar el Chelo, pero cuando quise regresar me demoré mucho ya que ya no tengo poderes para venir rápidamente y...eh...¿cuáles fueron los resultados?-preguntó bajando la voz un poco.

-Positivo... Hagi...seremos...padres...-y se lanzó a abrazarlo, literalmente.

-¡Felicidades hija!-le felicitó Hans saliendo de la cocina-e hijastro-dijo cuando vio a Hagi.

-Positivo...-murmuró Hagi-Dios mío...voy a ser papá...-y se desmayó.

-Oye Hagi...-dijo Saya mientras lo zarandeaba para despertarlo y lo logró.

-Que...¿qué paso?-preguntó incorporándose.

-¡¡¡Vas a ser papá Hagi!!! ¿no es maravilloso?-dijo abrazándolo muy emocionada.

-¡¡¡OH mi Hagi ya es todo un hombrecito, va a ser papá!!!-dijo Nathan abrazando a Hagi-¡¡¡felicidades a los dos queridos míos!!!

.............................................................................................................................................

Awwwww, ¿y que tal les pareció?

Como dije en la notita del capitulo 3, no habrá lemon en este fic. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Hagi será papá, hay, que lindo, adorable ¡aww que hermosoooooo!

Y aquí termina este cap, espero que me dejen reviews para saber si os ha gustado.


	8. Capitulo 7: Un encuentro inesperado

**Título**: Blood+: Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.**  
Descripción: **Los fantasmas de su pasado lo empiezan a atormentar, nuevos personajes se van a mostrar y encuentros inesperados van a empezar. HagixSaya 4e!!!

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este capítulo a Moni-san, Ayla y sesrena.

¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! ¡Dejad Reviews!

…………………….

Capitulo 7: Un encuentro inesperado

De repente Hagi empezó a tener fuertes mareos...todo giraba...

Cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo empezó a tener grandes temblores, solo que esta vez no botó espuma por la boca; su mano derecha volvió a ser una mano quiróptero, otra vez empezó a retorcerse como lagartija y luego todo cesó, volvía a ser un quiróptero, un caballero.

-¿Hagi?-preguntó Saya.

-Estoy bien-dijo el caballero parándose, después de esto Julia se mostró algo preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Saya angustiada.

-Aún no se han cumplido las 10 horas, sino 8 y Hagi ha vuelto a ser un quiróptero...-dijo con voz ahogada.

-Eso...¿puede afectarme?

-Puede ser...no lo se...esto no estaba previsto...-se estaba desesperando-¿usted que dice Nathan?

-Ayy querida, yo tampoco creí que esto pasara...-él también lucía inquieto.

-Que...¿qué me puede pasar?-preguntó Saya muy asustada.

-No lo se...puede que todos nuestros cálculos se hayan ido al retrete, ahora...nada es seguro...

-No...-gimoteó Saya, de repente tembló, Hagi la sujetó por los hombros mientras los ojos de la chica se desorbitaban y se nublaban. No pasó de eso, al instante se detuvo, tan rápido como comenzó.

-Saya...-dijo soltándola y poniéndola en pié.

-Yo...-se desmayó.

-¡Saya!-Hagi estaba pálido, muy pálido ¿qué le ocurriría a Saya? la atrapó justo a tiempo para que su dama no cayera. Enseguida la llevó a una cama del cuarto más cercano para que reposara, Julia pidió que todos salieran, excepto Erika y Hagi. Julia llamó a John.

Analizaron su pulso, su temperatura corporal y tomaron pequeñas pruebas de sangre.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-preguntó el caballero tras media hora de espera, media hora que se le hizo insoportable y eterna.

-Según parece...si, sigue siendo humana después de todo, su cuerpo se está adaptando al cambio, solo falta ver si lo asimila del todo...

-De asimilarlo...

-Todo saldría diferente, su hijo tal vez sería quiróptero...como ustedes.

-Entiendo...

Pasó otra media hora. Nadie hablaba, en esa terrible media hora reinó el silencio, afuera Hitomi y Rina no decían ni "a", Nathan estaba con las niñas, igual Kai y Hans.

Saya despertó al cabo de unos minutos después de que hubo pasado la media hora.

-Saya...¿te encuentras bien?-Hagi fue el primero en hablarle, todo esto le preocupaba.

-Hagi...¿qué paso?

-Te desmayaste...

-¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿está todo bien señorita Julia?

Julia, John y Erika revisaron los resultados, dama y caballero los miraron inquisitivamente.

-Descuiden, todo está bien. Tu cuerpo ha asimilado todo el cambio, sigues siendo humana, tus heridas no sanaran si te cortas, no tendrás poderes quirópteros, pero tu hijo puede que si sea uno. Esto no lo teníamos planeado, pero...

-Está bien, con tal de que todo este bien...

Apenas Julia salió, todos se le abalanzaron con preguntas.

-¿Cómo está Saya?-esos eran Kai, Nathan y Hans.

-¿Cómo está mi tía?-esas eran Rina y Hitomi.

-Todo está bien, pero al parecer después de esto...su hijo será quiróptero-los ojos del caballero de la tía de Saya brillaron.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Eso no importa, con tal de que todo salga bien...-intervino Rina.

-Lo mismo dijeron, bien, lo mejor que Saya puede hacer ahora es salir a tomar algo de aire, eso la calmará y le hará bien-dijo Julia, y se fue con John y las niñas, para que les hicieran una transfusión de sangre.

-Yo...también iré a tomar aire-dijo Hans y salió tras Julia.

-Saya, Hagi! ¿Quieren ir a ver a Lewis?-propuso Kai, entrando al cuarto donde estos estaban.

-¿Vamos Hagi?-le preguntó Saya a Hagi.

-Si ese es tu deseo.

-¡Hagi!-le reprendió Saya-vas a ser padre, ¿así me vas a decir cada vez que salgamos con nuestro hijo?

-Lo siento...-se disculpó.

Saya y Hagi salieron a tomar aire como les recetó Julia, Kai y Erika se quedaron, Kai atendiendo en el Omoro y Erika ordenando la casa.

-Hagi...

-Dime.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-No lo se...

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-Cuando lo desees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una casa, en las afueras de la cuidad, un hombre entró rápidamente, como un rayo, por unas de la ventanas que yacían abiertas, al parecer no deseaba ser visto. Entró directamente a la sala, donde lo esperaba un hombre, en plena penumbra, sentado en un sofá.

-Debes de traernos buenas noticias...¿no?-la voz de aquel hombre era algo gruñona, parecía ser un anciano.

-Claro que si, todos me tiene confianza, excepto el, que sospecha algo, pero nuestro plan está funcionando perfectamente-habló el recién llegado.

-¡Espléndido, realmente espléndido!-rió contenta una mujer, que estaba parada en el umbral que daba a una de las habitaciones.

-Ama, ¿como se encuentra hoy? ¿Ha tenido un buen despertar? ¿durmió cómoda?

-Si querido, gracias por preguntar.

-Crearé un mundo de seres inmortales, de quirópteros!-murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-Y yo perteneceré a ese mundo, y seré inmortal! Viviré por siempre junto a ti para estudiarlos a placer, para descubrir lo que nadie pudo jamás! Y demostrárselo al mundo entero!-dijo el anciano riendo maliciosamente-todo lo que esa tonta no quiso dar a conocer a la humanidad.

-Pero si usted es casi inmortal...-repuso sardónicamente el hombre.

-Pero no lo seré por siempre sin esa sangre especial Esa sangre que próximamente nacerá, esa sangre indestructible!

-Entonces..., es hora de divertirnos-esa era otra voz femenina, salida de las sombras, más específicamente, detrás del anciano.

-Así es querida mía-dijo la otra mujer.

-Después de tanta espera!-los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-Recuerda cual es tu misión-repuso el hombre.

-Hacer que desconfíen uno del otro, separarlos y traer con nosotros a la chica, no lo olvidaré-y se retiró por la misma ventana por donde el otro había entrado.

...................................................................................................................................................

El camino lo pasaron en silencio e incómodos, ya que todas las chicas con las que se cruzaban miraban a Hagi, se ponían rojas y reían nerviosamente si este por casualidad las miraba, así que el caballero prefirió mirar hacia abajo, Saya se estaba empezando a molestar.

Al cabo de mucha caminata se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde diablos vivía Lewis, pequeño detalle que olvido mencionar Kai. Afortunadamente encontraron a un perrito que llevaba una bolsa en la boca, con un hombre persiguiéndolo.

-¡Oye tú, can ladronzuelo!-gritaba un gordo con bastón-vuelve aquí con mi sándwich!!! Si quieres uno cómprate el tuyo-susurrando-o dile a tu esposa que te lo prepare, y con eso te sale gratis jijiji.

-¡¡¡Te escuché gordo!!!-esa era la esposa de hombre con bastón gritando desde la cocina.

-Jijiji.

Cuando por fin atrapó al escurridizo perrito, notó la presencia de Saya y Hagi.

-¡Oh...! Miren quienes están aquí...! ¡Saya y Hagi!

-Hola Lewis-saludó Saya tímidamente.

-Hola-saludó Hagi.

-¡¡¡Saya!!! ¡¡¡Hagi!!!-Lulu salió corriendo.

-Hola Lulu-saludaron los prometidos.

-¿Como están?-preguntó Lewis.

-Muy bien-dijo Hagi.

-Pasábamos a visitarte-dijo Saya-esperamos no molestarte.

-Claro que no, por cierto, Julia nos lo contó todo, felicidades.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y ya que están aquí, les presentaré a mi familia-dijo-por aquí-y lo siguieron al interior de la casa, comiendo su recuperado sandwich con papas al hilo y chorizo y con Lulu siguiéndolos.

-Papá voy a llegar tarde a mi reunión-gritaba una chica de 28 años, de pelo marrón y ojos verdes.

-Cálmate Roxane, primero saluda-rió Lewis.

-¿Qué...? OH, lo siento, perdón...soy Roxane, su hija...desgraciadamente-murmuró riendo-papá no encuentro el vestido por ningún lado y mamá no sabe donde puede estar-explicó.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-se ofreció Saya, haber si con eso olvidaba lo sucedió en el camino.

-OH claro, gracias, por aquí-dijo llevándola al interior de su habitación.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Saya, Saya Otonashi-se presentaba mientras subían corriendo las escaleras-y el es Hagi.

-Mucho gusto-dijo-Bueno esta es mi desordenada habitación-y si que estaba desordenada, las hojas, cuadernos y lápices encima de la cómoda, la cama si tender y con un cerro de ropa encima.

-¿Cómo es el vestido que buscas?

-Verde, es para la despedida de soltera de mi mejor amiga.

...................................................................................................................................................

-¿Roxane, aún no lo encuentras?-preguntó una mujer, de ojos verdes y pelo rubio-oh, hola!

-Hola, usted debe ser Edith ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, y tu debes de ser Saya y tu amigo Hagi.

-Si, señora, mucho gusto.

-El placer es mío, Lewis me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Seguro mamá, pero creo que no es el momento, Saya me está ayudando a buscar el vestido-se quejó Roxane y Saya y su caballero siguieron buscando.

-Como digas hija, suerte con la búsqueda-y se retiró.

-¿No es aquel que está encima del ropero?-preguntó Hagi después de varios minutos de búsqueda.

-¡Ese es!-dijo contenta Roxane y se le abalanzó a abrazarlo-gracias, gracias, gracias!!!-Saya miró a otro lado y cerró sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños, al parecer Hagi lo notó ya que se la quitó de encima inmediatamente.

-No hay por qué...-murmuró Hagi.

-Saya...¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Roxane-¿a solas?

-Claro, Hagi...¿puedes esperarme fuera?

-Si eso es lo que dese...ehem...eh...si, claro...yo...te espero...eh...afuera, si, eso haré...te esperaré afuera...-y salió de la habitación.

-Hagi...¿es tu novio?-le preguntó Roxane.

-Mi...¿novio?-contestó Saya atónita.

-Si, el es muy...

-¿Muy? ¿Muy qué?

-OH bueno, ya que queda! Te lo diré, haber...por donde comienzo...es muy...atractivo, si eso, es muy atractivo y...-Saya comenzaba a perder el control, y se ponía roja conforme Roxane iba hablando así de "su" Hagi, la mataría!-y con eso hermosos ojos celeste grisáceos y...y su cabello!!! Ayyyy es divino, es el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida!!! Ya dime, ¿es o no tu novio? Porque de no serlo...

-Es mi prometido-dijo fríamente. A la chica se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-OH lo siento mucho, yo...-Roxane se había puesto roja.

-No hay problema-dijo muy molesta-me tengo que ir, Kai dijo que llegáramos temprano para...para...el almuerzo-en realidad Kai les había dicho que regresaran cuando quisieran, o que almorzaran en la calle.

Saya bajo las escaleras y encontró a Hagi sentado en las gradas jugando a la pelota con Lulu.

-Hagi, vámonos, adiós Lulu, Lewis, señora Edith, gracias por todo, pero tenemos que irnos.

-Bien, cuídense.

-Si, gracias-y arrastró a Hagi a la calle.

-Saya...¿pasa algo?-se estaba preocupando, Saya estaba molesta y temía que todo fuera su culpa.

-Nada-contestó.

-Saya...-se detuvo-¿que te...?

-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!!!-estalló molesta la dama, y se volteó para encarar a su caballero que quedó sorprendido-ERES UN IMÁN DE MUJERES!!! PRIMERO LAS DEL COLEGIO DE LYCEE, ESO INCLUYE A MI AMIGA MIN, LUEGO A DIVA NO LE PARECES DESAGRADABLE, NI A NATHAN, Y AHORA LE GUSTAS A ROXANE!!! NO LO SOPORTO!!! TODO POR QUE ERES INCREÍBLEMENTE IRRESTISTIBLE!!!

-Saya...-la chica se había puesto roja de rabia.

-Lo siento...me dejé levar por los celos, yo...no volverá a pasar...

-No importa...yo...

-Olvídalo-la tomó por la cintura-iremos volán...-pero no terminó la frase, una mujer de pelo negro, ojos color miel, tez muy pálida, y vestida de negro, saltó de la terraza de la casa vecina y se paró detrás de Hagi.

-Hola Hagi, nos volvemos a ver...después de 174 años, has crecido bastante querido!-dijo la chica.

-...Mer...ce...des...-murmuró Hagi soltando a Saya, volteando, palideciendo mortalmente y abriendo grandes los ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARA...**

Jajajejejijijojojujumuahahahaha! Mercedes apareció! ¿Lo esperaban? Jejejeje ¿Ahora que pasará? ¿Qué pasará con Hagi? ¿Y Saya que dirá al ver a la antigua amiga y ex-novia de su prometido? ¿Quiénes serán eso tipo que quieren dominar el mundo? Jujuju.

Ya saben, sin reviews no hay continuación!

**_Próximo Capitulo:_**

_Volverla a ver...era su sueño, pero ahora es tan solo una pesadilla, ¿realmente deseaba verla otra vez?...¿aun después de conocer a aquella apersona que cambió su vida? Confusiones, celos y misterios empiezan a surgir._

Instrucciones para dejar review a quienes no sepan: Id al botoncito que dice GO, si el que está abajo, no muevas nada más, déjalo así como está, se abrirá una ventanita donde te piden tu nombre, mail y para que pongas tu comentario, los completas, no es necesario poner tu verdadero nombre si no quieres, pero si tu mail para avisarte cuando actualice, escribes tu comentario y listooooooo! No te cuesta nada, es gratis! n-n esto es en caso de que no tengas cuenta, si la tienes solo entras a tu cuenta, y si ya estas en ella haces lo mismo, pero esta vez tienes que poner solo tu comentario, lo mandas y yap.

¡Espero varios reviews, por favor! ¡Ya os he dejado las instrucciones! ¡¡¡Dejadme review!!!


	9. Capitulo 8: Fantasmas del Pasado Parte I

**Título: Blood: **Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.**  
Descripción: **Volverla a ver...era su sueño, pero ahora es tan solo una pesadilla, ¿realmente deseaba verla otra vez?... ¿aun después de conocer a aquella apersona que cambió su vida? Confusiones, celos y misterios empiezan a surgir.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedico este capítulo a Moni-san, Ayla'Cello, lunaleen, miciel, sesrena y Runa.

**AVISO:** _Lo que está en cursiva es el flash back._

_…._

Capitulo 8: Fantasmas del Pasado Parte I

-Ya veo...entonces mejor-la tomó por la cintura-iremos volán...-pero no terminó la frase, una mujer de pelo negro, ojos color miel, tez muy pálida, y vestida de negro, saltó de la terraza de la casa vecina y se paró detrás de Hagi.

-Hola Hagi, nos volvemos a ver...después de 174 años, has crecido bastante querido!-dijo la chica.

-...Mer...ce...des...-susurró sorprendido Hagi soltando a Saya, volteando, palideciendo mortalmente y abriendo grande los ojos.

Hagi retrocedió espantado, no ella, no.

-¡Tu...!

-¿Quien?-Saya estaba segura de haber leído ese nombre antes... ¿pero dónde?

"_No hay mejor amiga en el mundo que mi novia, Mercedes (...) pelo negro, ojos color miel, tez blanca como la nieve (...) bueno más que mi novia era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi única compañía (...) cuando estaba triste o me sentía solo ella me acompañaba, y me calmaba cuando me asustada, una vez nos besamos, fue un rato corto, no duró mucho, pero aún así lo recordaré por siempre..."_-entonces allí lo había leído...Mercedes..., debía de ser ella, además las descripciones dadas en el diario coincidían con la apariencia de la chica...¿la amiga de Hagi...? ¿Su ex-novia? ¿No estaba enferma? ¡Además, como había dicho, habían pasado 174! ¡Un humano no vive tanto!, además se le veía tan joven...eso quería decir que... ¿sería un quiróptero? ¿Un caballero? pero... ¿un caballero mujer?

-Mercedes-Hagi seguía retrocediendo cada vez más pálido.

-¿Quién más, tontito?-rió la chica, y lo apresó contra la pared, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo beso. Hagi se quedó helado, no correspondió al beso, pero no pudo quitársela de encima...estaba totalmente paralizado.

-Oye tu, quita tus asquerosas manos y labios de mi caballero!-y separó a Mercedes de Hagi.

-Mercedes...-vaya que no podía decir nada más, y se limpió la boca con la manga de la sotana y la siguió viendo perplejo, como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-preguntó Mercedes molesta.

-Soy Saya Otonashi-respondió-¿y tú?

-Saya...-la mujer palideció ligeramente-soy Mercedes Debray su...

-Amiga-se apresuró a decir Hagi, Mercedes lo miró fijamente.

-Seeee...-murmuró mirándolo fijamente, por lo que Hagi al instante bajó la mirada-sigues siendo igual de tímido querido-rió.

-Bien, Hagi y yo ya nos íbamos, así que...adiós y que tengas un buen día.

-¡Hagi-poo, éramos novios!-dijo haciendo pucheros y estirándole las mejillas.

-Éramos-le respondió ligeramente molesto y sonrojado por el estirón.

-Ayyy ¡vamos! a ti no te molestó cuando nos besamos esa vez, ¿recuerdas? ¿Ahora por qué si?-reclamó poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

_Era una noche, de esas gélidas y lúgubres, un niñito yacía sentado en la acera, con sus ropas hechas jirones, y todo magullado, con sus delgados bracitos alrededor de su cuerpo intentando cubrirse para no enfriarse más de lo que ya estaba._

_-¿Hagi...?-una pequeña niñita de pelo negro como el del niño se le acercó._

_-Dime...-dijo el niñito sollozando._

_-¿Te golpeó otra vez?-preguntó aguantándose las lágrimas._

_-Si...-dijo sollozando más fuerte, de repente la niñita lo abrazó-Mechi...¿qué haces...?_

_-Espera aquí, voy a mi casa por algunos medicamentos, comida y vuelvo-y se fue corriendo._

_-Mmmm...-murmuró en tono afirmativo Hagi, Mercedes volvió al cabo de unos minutos, corriendo, con un frasquito, un pañuelo, un vasito de arcilla con lo que parecía ser agua y algo envuelto en una manta. Se arrodilló a su lado y untó agua oxigenada con el pañuelito._

_-¡Auch!-se quejó el pequeño Hagi sobresaltándose al contacto del pañuelo con la herida._

_-Espera...,¡listo!, ¡ya está! ¿Te duele menos?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias Mechi._

_-¿Que fue lo que pasó ahora?_

_-No recaudé dinero suficiente, y el señor Hans me golpeó, y me dejó sin cenar, y, como verás, sin dormir adentro._

_-Ya veo... ¿tienes hambre?-el estómago del niño emitió un leve rugido-lo tomaré como un "sí"-el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su amiga sonrió y desenvolvió lo que tenía en la manta, de la cual extrajo un pedazo de pan, luego le pasó el vaso y la comida._

_-Gracias-comió todo rápidamente, hasta se atragantó._

_-No deberías comer tan rápido-rió la chica._

_-Lo...siento-dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras se tapaba la boca y seguía tosiendo._

_-No te disculpes tontito-dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalada para que se desatorara._

_-Lo siento..._

_-¡Hagi!-le reprochó._

_-Lo...-se detuvo-¡axxxtuss! _

_-Salud._

_-Graatxuscias-Mercedes lo tapó con la manta-gracias._

_-No hay porque-lo abrazó para calentarlo, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Hagi mirándola, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo sus bellos ojos celestes, algo grisáceos, pero muy lindos, y con tanta tristeza contenida, así se habían tornado desde que su padre había muerto, desolada y abatida por esa gran tristeza que se cernía sobre su querido amigo, se perdió en sus ojos, sentía tanta ternura por el cuándo lo veía así...,ellos que se habían conocido desde que prácticamente eran unos bebés, aún lo recordaban, se habían visto por primera vez cuando Hagi apenas caminaba, y ella gateaba, el le había ayudado a parase, y ambos iban de aquí para allá juntitos y hasta jugaban en la piscina de lodo que habían construido ellos mismos; se quedaron mirándose..., lentamente acercaron sus rostros y..., sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, pero el se detuvo al instante, esto no estaba bien._

_-Hagi...-murmuró Mercedes sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Lo siento...-Hagi también estaba sonrojado-axxtuu-Mercedes sonrió y solo se limitó a abrazarlo y darle un besito en la mejilla._

_-Salud-rió la chica._

_-Gracias-dijo tímidamente Hagi-lo siento, yo jamás..., yo..._

_-No importa-le calmó Mercedes-Hagi..._

_-Dime._

_-Te quiero..._

_-Yo también-dijo apartándole los mechones negros del rostro._

-¿Co-como es q-que es-estás vi-vi-viva?-preguntó Hagi intentando olvidar ese episodio.

-Es una larga historia...-suspiró Mercedes-una larga, larga historia.

_Una niña de más o menos 12 años, cabello negro y ojos color miel, yacía pálida y afiebrada en una cama hecha con paja y cubierta por una manta, a su lado estaba una señora de cabello negro y ojos celestes llorando desesperadamente, y al lado de esta, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color miel que la consolaba._

_-Mamá...no... Llores-suplicó la pequeña._

_-Mechi..., mi pequeña Mechi...-suspiró su madre apartándole los mechones negros de la pálida carita-mi querida hijita._

_-Mami...-gimoteó la pequeña encogiéndose repentinamente del dolor._

_-Hija...-gimió su madre-¿Por qué Louis? ¿Por qué?-preguntó aferrándose al brazo de su esposo, y temblando._

_-No lo sé Claudia, no lo sé...-dijo bajando la mirada, y derramando lagrimas-no lo se...-repitió._

_-Mamá..., papá..., me voy a...¿morir?_

_-Hijita...-sollozó Claudia._

_-Eso es decisión tuya, pequeña-dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada, los caballos y vacas que se encontraban cerca del lecho de la moribunda se corcovearon y bufaron ante la presencia de aquel sujeto._

_-¿Qui...quien es usted?-dijo el padre de Mercedes incorporándose rápidamente._

_-Soy Amshel Goldsmith._

_-¿Goldsmith? ¿No fue de parte de esa familia que se llevaron a mi Hagi?-preguntó con un hilo de voz la niña._

_-Así es._

_-¿Y a que vino? De nada sirve que este aquí si no es para hacerle algún bien a mi hija._

_-Señora, hay una sola forma de curar a su hija, pero para eso tendría que llevármela, claro está._

_-¿Y luego nos la regresará?-preguntó esperanzada la mujer._

_-No-dijo fríamente Amshel._

_-¿P-p-pero por qué no?-gimoteó la madre desesperada._

_-Porque yo la necesito, es vuestra decisión, que se recupere o...-sonrió-que muera-la mujer lloraba sin parar, derramando gruesas lágrimas que terminaban dejando una huella en sus sucios harapos._

_-Mami...-murmuró la niña._

_-Ve con él hija...-comenzó su madre-quiero que vivas y seas feliz, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos-sollozó-bi-bien..._

_-Madre-murmuró cuando la mujer se lanzó a abrazarla junto con su padre._

_-Señor Goldsmith, llévesela, y cuídela, la ponemos en sus manos, hijita mía, cuídate, siempre te amaremos, siempre..._

-Esa fue la última vez que la vi...

-¿Y luego que paso?-preguntó Hagi curioso, aunque sospechaba cual era el final.

-Me condujeron al zoológico, Amshel me llevó por unos arbustos, al parecer no quería que nadie me viera..., de casualidad me topé con una ovejas y creo que las espante..., pregunté por ti, pero no obtuve respuesta, seguimos caminando cuando empezó a llover y me pareció verte corriendo detrás de una chica de vestido rosa y larga cabellera negra...

-Saya...-murmuró Hagi.

-Así es, me llevó a una torre, dijo que experimentaría conmigo para ver si en mujeres se podía, yo pensaba que era una cura para mi enfermedad, pero no; en la celda de la torre yacía una chica en una esquina, muy parecida a la que iba delante de ti cubriéndose de la lluvia, la mujer estaba cubierta por una manta sucia y desteñida, me miró y sonrió. Yo obviamente estaba asustada, no entendía nada, de repente Amshel me apuñaló con un clavo que estaba cerca de la chica, solo sentía dolor, todo se ponía borroso y me desmayé...; claro está, luego desperté como un caballero..., el dijo que me ocultara, lo hice durante unos años...décadas, luego me ordenó que hiciera ciertas cosas, como reservas en los hoteles, compras y demás. Supongo que todos los caballeros de Diva, incluso la misma Diva, están muertos.

-Así es-dijo Saya-Hagi, ya nos tenemos que ir. Kai debe estar preocupado. Mercedes, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, si no tienes algún lugar a donde ir.

-Gracias. Entonces iré con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia. Gracias Saya.

…

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Kai apenas llegaron.

-Mercedes, mi...

-¿Novia? ¿Amante?... ¿La otra? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VAS A DEJAR A MI HERMANITA POR ELLA, TU GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!-lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó unos centímetros del piso y lo empezó a zarandear, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-¡Yo jamás la lastimaría!

-¡Nunca haces nada, Hagi! ¿Sabes cuánto daño le has causado? ¡Sufrió mucho cuando vio como te caían esos escombros en el teatro! ¡Creyó que nuca volverías! ¡Que estabas muerto! ¡Lloro noches sin parar, los profesores llamaban diciendo que tenía algún problema ya que lloraba casi en todas las clases y... yo me preocupé mucho, es mi hermana y no me gusta verla llorar, así que no permitiré que le lastimes! No permitiré que después de dejarla embarazada se te ocurra cambiarla por la primera chica que se te cruce! ¡No me digas que tienes miedo o que te desanimaste! ¡Porque mi querido amigo, ya es MUY tarde, y te harás cargo de TU hijo lo QUIERAS o NO!

-¡Kai! ¡Yo la amo, y a mi hijo también! ¿Puedes dejar que te explique?-reclamó soltándose.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que ya no amas a Saya? ¿Qué quieres a otra? ¿Qué solo querías lastimarla?

-¡NO!

-¿ENTONCES?

¡PAFF! Puñetazo en la nariz.

-¿LA AMAS O NO?-le gritó furibundo.

-¡QUE SI!-le gritó el otro con la nariz sangrando-Y antes de que digas algo, déjame explicarte lo de Mercedes-dijo tratando de calmarse respirando hondo.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Ya quieres parar de gritarme?

-OH, perdón.

-Bien, Mercedes es una amiga de la infancia... La encontramos mientras paseábamos y Saya le ofreció quedarse un tiempo con nosotros.

-Espera ¿de tu infancia? ¿Qué? ¿Se hizo cirugía plástica? Uff, que ni así podría verse con un siglo encima, debe de tener un buen cirujano.

-En realidad es un quiróptero.

-Sí, ya decía yo que era cirugí... ¿QUÉ? ¿UN QUIRÓPTERO? ¿ELLA?

-Sí.

-¿Es la hermana de Saya o qué? No espera, siquiera se parecen.

-Es un...a caballer...a, de Diva.

-¿Un digo, una caballero de Diva?

-Un caballero.

-Un caballero mujer.

-Sí, eso.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Simple, ella sufría de una extraña enfermedad, Amshel se aprovechó de eso para ver si una mujer también podía convertirse en caballero.

-Y funcionó.

-Sí, pero Mercedes..., es solo una amiga, mi mejor amiga antes de Saya, solo que Saya está tan celosa que no puede entenderlo como yo.

-Entiendo, supongo que no debí sacar conclusiones tan rápido, lo siento compañero.

-Está bien-se dieron la mano en señal de amistad cuando...

-Ahora entremos, la comida se enfría.

…

¡Capítulo 8 Arriba! Fiesta! Lo sé, perdón. Me he tardado mucho, es que...mi musa se fue de vacaciones.


	10. Capitulo 9:Fantasmas del Pasado Parte II

**Título: **Blood+: Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para económica, comerciales, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.**  
Descripción: **Hagi le contará la verdad sobre piiiiiiip, a piiiiiiip. Ya lo verán... piiiiiiip. ¡Así que no se lo pierdan! Piiiiiiip xD.

**Dedicatorias:** Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado review y... perdón por no haberlo continuado antes, he estado muy ocupada, disculpen.

**AVISO:** El Flash Back es la continuación de primer Flash Back del capítulo anterior.

**AVISO II:** _Lo que está en cursiva es el flash back._

....................................................................

Capitulo 9: Fantasmas del Pasado Parte 2

-¡Mercedes!-exclamó Nathan al ver a la chica.

-¡Nathan! ¡Estás vivo!-exclamo abrazando al caballero.

-Por supuesto muñeca. Erika, ella es Mercedes, un caballero de Diva.

-¿Mujer?-preguntó extrañada, acercándose más a ella.

-Así es. Un placer conocerlos. Saya me invitó a quedarme aquí un rato…

-Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras-le corrigió Erika, tomándola de la mano e invitándola a entrar.

-Gracias. Son muy amables.

-Vamos a almorzar en un rato, come si deseas.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. Yo… solo me sentaré a platicar-dijo jalando un banquito y sentándose en él.

-Por cierto. Ellas son Rina y Hitomi. Las hijas de Diva.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Han crecido un montón! Es un placer al fin conocerlas. Soy Mercedes, una de los caballeros de tu madre.

-Encantada-dijo Rina sin darle importancia.

-Es un gusto conocerte Mercedes-dijo Hitomi abrazándola.

………………………………………………………………………

-Hagi. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Mercedes una vez que todo terminaron de almorzar. Fueron a conversar al patio de juegos que estaba frente al Omoro. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a llover, pero no les importó.

-Según escuche que te gritaban, ¿tu dama está embarazada?

-Sí.

-¿De quién? ¿De Solomon?

-¿Solomon?

-Sí, digo, es el caballero más guapo de Diva ¿no?

-Hmpf, no, Solomon está muerto.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que antes de morir él y Saya pudieran...

-El padre no es Solomon. Soy yo.

-No, enserio ¿quién es?-preguntó Mercedes. Hagi no respondió.

-Hagi, tu eres el padre, pero de una iglesia-se mofó.

-Es en serio.

-Pero un caballero no puede tener hijos con su dama.

-Sí, eso creía, pero Erika hizo experimentos con la sangre de Nathan, mil cosas más, nos convirtió a Saya y a mi temporalmente en humanos, ella quedó embarazada y ahora es humana.

-¿Nathan?

-Supongo que le conoces.

-Así es, solo que... creí que había muerto.

-No, él es el caballero de la madre de Saya.

-¿Y realmente la amas?

-¿A Saya?

-No fíjate, la madre de Saya. ¡Claro que a Saya cabeza de chorlito!-le reprochó.

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien-suspiró-entonces... ¿ya no hay nada entre nosotros?

-Mercedes... entre nosotros solo hay amistad-le aclaró dijo sentándose en la casita del perro.

-¿Por qué ahora me dices Mercedes y no Mechi como solías decirme?-Hagi...-Mercedes se le estaba acercando peligrosamente. Hagi lo noto y se alejó de ella rápidamente.

-Hagi…-Saya había salido a buscar a su caballero, y se había topado con la escena.

-S-Saya, no es lo que parece...-se sobresaltó Hagi.

-Yo… iré a buscar a Erika, debo preguntarle algo-dijo, pero Hagi la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse.

-Mercedes es una amiga, no mi novia.

-Lo sé, Hagi. Está bien. Debe haber sufrido mucho sin estar a tu lado… yo… iré a ayudar a Kai a lavar los platos.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabía que estaba cerca, de todas formas no hay vuelta que darle, es un caso perdido, está bien, te... entiendo, tu corazón le pertenece a Saya-murmuró. De repente, se escucho como un murmullo entre los arbustos que rodeaban el parque. Hagi volteó a mirar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Mercedes al notar algo moviéndose detrás y poniéndose en posición de pelea-Debe de ser un ratón, un perro o un gato callejero-alegó-iré a ver si ya se fue.

………………………………………………………

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? Casi te descubre-reprendió Mercedes a un sujeto escondido detrás de la cerca-¿qué quieres? Ve directo al grano.

-¿Crees que la tarea que te encomendó nuestro amo sea muy difícil de realizar? ¿Opone resistencia?-preguntó el hombre.

-Es posible, ama demasiado a su reina, mismo Romeo a Julieta, da nauseas. Necesitamos un plan B, conmigo no bastó.

-Tenemos uno.

-¿El chico? Pero...si lo hace forzado, pueden enterarse.

-Lo soltaremos por ahí, secretamente le daremos pistas, el chico es inteligente, tu solo finge ser buena niña, finge no saber nada de lo que está pasando, no metas la pata.

-No lo haré, no soy idiota, dile lo que te dije a nuestro amo. Y que suelten cuanto antes al chico, de preferencia déjenlo perdido, no conoce Okinawa, si la encuentra por casualidad será mucho mejor. Dile también al amo que Nathan está vivo, pero que no será mucha molestia. Creerá que estoy de parte de Saya.

-¿Mercedes?

-Oops, ahí viene Hagi, ya sabes que hacer.

-Si-y se fue rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder. El plan B debía ponerse en marcha pronto.

.................................................................................................................

El hombre corrió a informar a su amo, apenas llegó ante él, se hincó de rodillas.

-Mi señor, Romeo, digo, el novio no parece ceder, cree firmemente en el amor que le tiene a su amada.

-¡Maldición! ¿Te dijo algo Mercedes?

-Sí, que cree que es necesario liberar al chico.

-¿El chico?

-Sí, pero habrá que soltarlo sin que lo sepa, si se encuentra con ella, no importa, ya que no sabe quién es, Amshel tuvo el cuidado de no presentarla, sino de solo tenerla para él, el único que sabe de la existencia de Mercedes es Nathan, según ella, él está con vida. El chico no conoce nuestros planes, así que..., no sospecharán nada, siquiera él.

-Podría funcionar, pero el chico es listo.

-No si está Hagi de por medio, su excelencia, los celos pueden nublar su juicio.

-Entonces, veamos que pasa en unos días y luego...lo soltaremos.

-Como desee, mi señor.

.........................................................................................................................

-¿Mercedes?

-Era solo una paloma, nada de qué preocuparse. Hagi, tengo hambre, iré a comer algo.

-¿Comer?

-Sí, sangre humana.

-Mercedes...

-No me reproches nada, ya vengo-y desapareció tras dar la vuelta en la esquina.

………………………

Disculpen, tuve que quitar la serenata. Hagi no es as'i, asi que no quiero hacer OoC. Espero que el siguiente sea mejor y… díganme ¿qué piensan de la remodelación? Sugiero re-leer el fic, he cambiado algunas cosas y me gustaría saber su opinión. ¡Gracias y dejen reviews!


	11. Capitulo 10: ¿Por qué lo odio?

**Título: **Blood+ : Otra oportunidad para ser feliz

**Disclaimers: **Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí.

**Dedicatorias:** Le dedico este fic a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, y a quienes están siguiendo este fic. ¡Gracias!

**Atención:** Lo que está en cursiva en el Flash Back.

…

Capitulo 10: ¿Por qué lo odio?

-Sera mejor que vayas a secarte…-sugirió Kai, con un par de toallas en el brazo y una camisa para que se cambiara.

-¡Yo me encargo de Hagi!-dijo Nathan tomando una de las toallas de Kai y envolviendo a Hagi con ella.

-No, yo me encargo de Hagi-reclamo Saya riendo. Cogió a Hagi de su mano vendada, lo llevó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Como quieras querida-murmuro Nathan encogiéndose de hombros. Kai fue por mas toallas para cuando llegara Mercedes. En el camino se topó con Rina, que observaba todo desde la escalera y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto Kai, pero estaba de mas hacer una pregunta así. Conocía perfectamente a su "hija", pero como buen padre y no perdiendo nada preguntando, lo hizo.

-Esa mujer no me da buena espina Kai-murmuró clavando fijamente la mirada en Mercedes, que conversaba animadamente con Nathan. Pero de repente esta volteo, seguro porque había notado que alguien la observaba. Mirando hacia la escalera halló a Rina y agitó suavemente su mano en el aire, saludándola. Ella por supuesto no le devolvió el saludo, más bien se fue a un rincón, entre el cuarto de Kai y el de Hitomi.

-¿Por qué no?

-No estoy segura-murmuró incomoda-pero no me agrada-y sin más se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kai desconcertado. Segundos después recordó el por qué había subido y fue por la toalla, aun con las palabras de Rina dando vueltas en la cabeza.

…

Lo sentó en la cama y le fue quitando la ropa. El saco, junto con la corbata y la blusa, que puso en la canasta de ropa sucia y con la toalla fue secando su cuerpo.

-Saya… no es necesario…-dijo intentando en quitarle suavemente la toalla de las manos.

-Quédate quieto-le reprochó su dama.

Y así lo hizo, se quedó quieto y permaneció en silencio mientras su dama lo secaba.

Recordaba cuando estaba en el zoológico y Saya hacia lo mismo.

_-Esta vez sí que ha llovido fuerte ¿eh? Ahora vas a tener un resfrió fuerte-le decía mientras lo cubría en toallas._

_-¡Si, pero fue tu culpa Saya!-contesto su pequeño sirviente secándose encima de la ropa._

_-Así no lograras secarte mucho ¿Sabes? Quítate la ropa, al menos la parte de arriba-ante esto el chico miró hacia arriba, como odiaba ser tan pequeño. Y ella, naturalmente miró hacia abajo y soltó una carcajada, Hagi estaba totalmente rojo-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No sería correcto Saya._

_-¡Solo es la parte tu camisa! Si fueras chica bueno, pero eres chico Hagi._

_-¡Eso ya lo sé, pero igual Saya!_

_-Entonces me voy a voltear mientras tú te secas ¿vale?_

_-Uhumm…-suspiró resignado el muchacho. Se quito la camisa y se disponía a coger la toalla cuando Saya la tomó primero y empezó a secarlo._

_-¡Saya!-exclamó Hagi sonrojándose de la cabeza a los pies._

_-Será más rápido si te seco yo-río Saya y fue secándolo poco a poco. Ese había sido, en la memoria de Hagi, uno de los recuerdos más bochornosos que había tenido con Saya, pero ahora que lo recordaba, le parecía gracioso._

De repente se abrió la puerta y la sonrisa que recién empezaba a pintar en su rostro se esfumó de golpe.

-Saya, Kai pregunta si…-estaba diciendo Hans mientras entraba a la habitación, pero se detuvo al verlos, Hagi medio desnudo y Saya con las toallas sobre su piel-disculpen…

Hagi se levanto y miró con cara de fastidio a Hans.

-Disculpen-repitió-Kai quería saber si querías algo de postre, Hitomi ya terminó de prepararlo-dijo apartando la mirada de la pareja.

-Bajo en unos minutos, guárdenme un poco. ¿Tú no quieres un poco Hagi?-pregunto su dama.

-No, no gracias, estoy bien así.

-Entonces solo para ti. Eso le diré a Kai…-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Hagi, no lo odies-dijo retomando su tarea.

-Como no odiarlo, Saya-murmuró el caballero.

_-¿Hagi?-llamó una voz._

_-Eugenie...-susurró Hagi, su hermana mayor apareció, muy preocupada._

_-Hola Mechi._

_-Hola Eugenie-saludó contenta._

_-Hagi, ya deberías entrar, está haciendo mucho frío._

_-El señor Hans dijo que no-contestó molesto._

_-Ya hice un trato con él, ahora entra, mi pequeño hermanito-dijo revolviéndole en pelo cariñosamente._

_-Si... adiós y gracias Mechi-se despidió Hagi._

_-Adiós...-y se fue._

_-Ya entra Hagi, o pescaras un resfriado-dijo preocupada._

_-Pero como hiciste para...-pero ella no le dejó terminar, lo llevó hasta la puerta y lo arropó con una mantita y lo recostó en la paja, al lado dormía un niñito de 10 años._

_-Que duermas bien mi pequeño angelito._

_-Eugenie..._

_-Dime._

_-Mamá... ¿ya llegó?_

_-Aún no pequeño._

_-¿Y Franz, Albert y Jean?_

_-No, ellos creo que regresaran al alba-su hermanita le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue por uno de los descuidados pasillos. A Hagi le pareció ver una sombra seguirla, pero no le tomó mucha importancia._

_-¿Hagi?-preguntó su hermanito menor, Edmond, que volteó al notar su presencia._

_-Dime...Ed._

_-¿Dónde está Eugenie?_

_-No lo sé...-y era cierto, Hagi no tenía ni la más remota idea...de repente, le pareció escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente del final del pasillo._

_-¿Qué fue eso hermano mayor?-preguntó asustado Edmond._

_-Iré a ver, pero tú quédate aquí-dijo Hagi, y fue a investigar._

_POV de Hagi:_

_Fui movido por la curiosidad y el miedo a investigar de donde provenía ese terrible grito, me asome por una de las esquinas del pasillo y lo que vi me dejó totalmente paralizado; en el cuarto de mi madre y el señor Hans, Eugenie estaba siendo azotada por el señor Hans con un látigo!, no...no lo podía soportar, con que ese era el trato, yo dormiría adentro y a ella le golpearían...mis ojos se llenaron inexorablemente de lágrimas, mi hermanita...azotada por mi culpa! Ella volteó hacia donde yo me encontraba y su rostro...jamás lo podré olvidar, estaba lleno de lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas como la sangre y sus ojos destellaban un inmenso dolor, y su espalda...su espalda estaba sangrando, y la gotas bajan lentamente hasta que se perdían entre la paja desparramada por el suelo, el señor Hans la azotaba sin piedad, mientras el maldito se reía y le azotaba cada vez más duro. Mi hermana solo se limitaba a derramar lágrimas y gritar. Todo era mi culpa, solo mía...Eugenie... de repente alguien me empujó, levanté la mirada y vi que era Hans._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿El mocoso está llorando?-rió. Yo no podía responder, estaba atónito ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a mí?-¡RESPONDE!-levantó el látigo, cerré los ojos para no ver cuando el látigo me tocara y me hiciera sangrar y gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes, en pocos minutos lo oí traspasar el aire y azotar, pero no sentí dolor, no sentí nada... abrí los ojos y frente a mí, tapando mi cuerpo con el suyo, de rodillas y con el hombro sangrando, estaba Eugenie..._

_-Euge...nie...-susurré espantado, Hans molesto la agarró del cabello y la forzó a levantarse._

_-No tenías porque interferir chiquilla malcriada-sonrió-ahora sufrirás las consecuencias-y rió mientras la jalaba hacia su cuarto, y cerraba la puerta, pero antes de que esto sucediera, antes de que el maldito ese se la llevara, Eugenie me miró tiernamente y me dijo:_

_-Hagi... regresa a dormir, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

_Hice lo que me pidió, regresé a mi montoncito de paja junto a Edmond, quien ya se había dormido. Tuve pesadillas con lo que acababa de presenciar, y al día siguiente encontré a Eugenie en el pasillo llena de moretones y cicatrices, con el ojo morado, despeinada y respirando agitadamente._

-Es por eso que le odio Saya...-explicó el caballero bajando la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos-el masacró a toda mi familia..., no fue solo Eugenie, se que tal vez no puedas entender esto ya que él es tu padre, pero...yo...

-Hagi... lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo que hizo es imperdonable. Solo pienso que tal vez deberíamos darle otra oportunidad...

-Dásela tú, porque yo...no podría...-cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos con una gran tristeza reflejada en ellos-yo no podría...-repitió. Cogió la camisa seca y se la puso-Vamos Saya, que te vas a quedar sin postre-murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola, esperando a que su dama pasara. Pero todo sucedió al contrario. Saya ni se movió.

-Hagi, todos necesitan una oportunidad en la vida-decía seria- Tú tuviste la tuya, y la aprovechaste. Deja que el también lo haga. Tal vez realmente haya cambiado y no volverá a cometer los mismos errores.

-Saya…-murmuró aun con su mano vendada en el pomo de la puerta.

-TDe todas formas... tenemos que estar atentos-dijo de repente-será mejor que baje o me quedaré sin postre. ¡Venga, Hagi!-y cogidos de la mano bajaron por las escaleras.

…

¡Cap. terminado! Cortito, pero como ven, voy a seguir continuando con el fic. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y a Velonique Yuuko, tienes razón, he cometido algunas faltas ortográficas así que le daré una revisada al fic y hare lo posible en no hacer OoC. Espero que este capítulo este mejor. Gracias.


End file.
